<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>ride or die (whether you fail or fly) by bugheadsblueandgold</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23653048">ride or die (whether you fail or fly)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/bugheadsblueandgold/pseuds/bugheadsblueandgold'>bugheadsblueandgold</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Riverdale (TV 2017)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, BAMF Betty Cooper, Betty Cooper Loves Jughead Jones, Betty Cooper Needs a Hug, Child Abuse, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Enemies to Lovers, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gangs, Jughead Jones Loves Betty Cooper, Jughead Jones Needs a Hug, Mental Health Issues, Northside Betty Cooper, Other, Past Child Abuse, Protective Jughead Jones, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Harm, Southside Serpent Jughead Jones, Underage Drinking, alice cooper sucks, but nothing graphic because i dont know how to write that yet, implied/referenced eating disorder, wingwoman veronica lodge</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 22:35:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>20,513</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23653048</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/bugheadsblueandgold/pseuds/bugheadsblueandgold</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>With Alice Cooper breathing down her back every second, the last thing Betty needs is a gang leading jerk from the Southside who doesn't like her finding his way into her friend group. And yet, here they are. </p><p>Or, a Northside princess Betty and Southside gang leader Jughead think they know each other, but they really, really don't.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Archie Andrews/Veronica Lodge, Betty Cooper/Jughead Jones, Betty Cooper/Veronica Lodge, Cheryl Blossom/Toni Topaz</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>66</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>219</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. did i do something wrong?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hi! This is my first fic on here so hopefully you all like it. I'll probably add more tags as we go, but be aware of anything that might be triggering for you. This first chapter is pretty short, but I'm hoping to make them longer after I'm done introducing all the characters:)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Betty, dear, maybe that second pancake was too much yesterday. Try some fruit, and maybe go on a run before school tomorrow. It’ll help your thighs.” Betty looked down at her thighs, just covered by her favorite pastel pink dress, and saw how her thighs just barely pooled together into one when she sat down. Clenching her palm, she smiles, </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course, Mom. I’m not even all that hungry anyway. I think I’ll head to school early.” Alice smiles, the perfect one that Betty sees as soon as her mother steps outside - the same one that goes away, just for a mere second, whenever someone mentions Polly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Elizabeth? Stay away from the Southside scum coming to your school today.” She smiles and nods as she grabs her backpack and heads out the door, opting not to remind her mother that she’s on the Welcome Committee, the one her mother insisted she take part in her freshman year. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Riverdale High is a breath of fresh air from the toxicity that is her household. Despite the pressure her teacher’s put on her, and the help everyone can’t seem to stop asking her for, school has always been a place where she could be herself. Betty puts her books away in her locker before joining her fellow Welcome Committee member and best friend, Veronica Lodge, at the table they set up yesterday after school. “B! God, I am so happy to see you. Did you know Archie’s trying to teach me how to make pancakes? The only pancakes I’ll be having are the lemon and ricotta pancakes from Sarabeths on Madison Avenue, thank you very much.” Betty laughs at Veronica, because of </span>
  <em>
    <span>course</span>
  </em>
  <span> she doesn’t know how to make pancakes. However, despite their financial bringing ups, Veronica is one of the most driven, kind, and intelligent people Betty knows - only a few of the reasons Betty loves Veronica as much as she loves her own sister. “Oh my god, look who just walked in. Tall one with the neck tattoo could definitely get it.” Betty looks over toward the entrance, where a plethora of Southsiders have just walked in. She doesn’t notice the tall one that Veronica’s talking about - her attention goes straight to Jughead Jones, leader of the Southside Serpents. She looks him up and down before returning her attention back to Veronica. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“V! You have a boyfriend!” She says it, but she can’t stop staring at Jughead. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What? I can look at the menu, I just can’t order. B? Are you paying attention? OMG, you totally have a crush on tall, dark, and brooding over there.” At this, she really gains Veronica’s attention, </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What? V! Of course not. Even if I wanted to, he’s a Serpent. Alice would never let me date a guy like him.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, to hell with Alice! I’m sorry B, I know she’s your mother, but I am so </span>
  <em>
    <span>sick</span>
  </em>
  <span> of these dumb stereotypes in this stupid town! It’s not the 50s, if you want to date him, go for it.” Right as Betty goes to agree, that </span>
  <em>
    <span>yes, these stereotypes are dumb and so is this town, but I think Alice would have my head if I dated someone from the Southside, </span>
  </em>
  <span>a voice approaches the both of them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Date who?” a voice asks, and Betty looks up to see that it’s Jughead Jones, gang leader, right in front of her, when she was talking about him, and prays that her face isn’t as red as it feels. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No one! Welcome to Riverdale High, I’m Veronica Lodge, and this is my bestie, Betty Cooper. Welcome to Riverdale High.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Veronica proceeds to read off pairings of welcome buddies and new kids, and as she’s finishing, she switches the manilla folders that she and Betty are holding, giving herself a girl named Antoinette Topaz, and giving Jughead to Betty. “V! What are you doing?!” Veronica smiles at Betty’s wide eyes, and whispers,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Being your wingwoman. It’s about time you get some rebellion in your life.” After leaving Betty frazzled, she calls out to Antoinette, who says she prefers to be called Toni. “Alright then, Toni, nice to meet you. I absolutely adore your boots, very grunge-chic.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thanks, girl. Now, tell me, who is </span>
  <em>
    <span>she?</span>
  </em>
  <span>” She points over to Cheryl Blossom, strutting down the hallway, a vision in red. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Veronica smiles at her, a sneaky look in her eye, “oh, you and I are going to be </span>
  <em>
    <span>fast</span>
  </em>
  <span> friends.” She links her arm with Toni’s and they saunter down the hall, leaving Betty alone with Jughead. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And then there were two.” Betty looked over, to see the boy in leather staring at her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Right! Nice to meet you, Jughead. I’m Betty Cooper.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know who you are,” giving him a confused look, Jughead continues, “I’m quite familiar with Northside royalty. Had to do my research, but how would I be able to forget the daughter of the family that owns the Riverdale Register?” Betty feels her heart rate increase, and clenches her palms, a painful reminder of hers to not forget how she was raised. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m really sorry about everything my parents have written about you guys in the paper. They’re not really your biggest fans.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jughead smirks, “Clearly. Look, Ponytail, I’m just gonna need my folder and then we don’t have to see each other again, okay? You don’t have to pretend to be the nicest person in the world or whatever. We can just forget each other, and move on with our day.” Hurt flashes along Betty’s face, she hadn’t meant to drive away the new students so quickly. Obviously, he didn’t want anything to do with her. What was special about someone like her, when there were beautiful girls like Veronica and Cheryl? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Right, uh, okay. Everything you need is in this folder. Your schedule, locker combination, a map if you need it. Good luck today.” She hands him the folder, and their hands brush, slightly, but Betty can’t help but think about how strong his hands would feel in hers. He looks at her a little longer, almost to examine her, before taking the folder out her hand. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thanks, Ponytail.” </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. landslide</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Jughead swears there’s something on her palm when he touches it, but he can’t think of anything that it could be, and dismisses it quickly, focusing on finding his Biology classroom. He feels a little bad, not letting her show him around like she’s supposed to, especially because he has no idea where to go, but he’s not about to get cozy with any Northsiders, even if they have beautiful emerald doe eyes and have a smile that could light up the room.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hey everyone! Another chapter, this one in Jughead's POV. The last episode of Riverdale just about sucked, but Casey was amazing, as expected. I hope everyone's staying happy and healthy from their homes. Tags have been updated, so just keep them in mind:)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jughead swears there’s something on her palm when he touches it, but he can’t think of anything that it could be, and dismisses it quickly, focusing on finding his Biology classroom. He feels a little bad, not letting her show him around like she’s supposed to, especially because he has no idea where to go, but he’s not about to get cozy with any Northsiders, even if they have beautiful emerald doe eyes and have a smile that could light up the room.</p><p>He makes it to Biology, despite him being five minutes late. Veronica and Toni are there as well, both laughing about something that Veronica said. It’s nice, he thinks, To see Toni let go of her tough girl exterior. He sits in the last row of dual desks, glad he has it to himself. The teacher looks too old to even be standing up, let alone teaching, but Jughead appreciates the effort, and the fact that everyone seems to be paying attention. Back at Southside High, most of the teachers just gave up and let students do whatever they wanted after ten minutes. It’s hard to teach when people are throwing paper balls at each other, Jughead assumes. He’s lost in his thoughts when the door opens, and a ginger wearing a blue and gold letterman jacket bursts in, taking the first seat he sees, which of course, is next to Jughead.</p><p>“Mr. Andrews, you’re late.”</p><p>“Sorry, Mr. Beazley. Coach kept me after morning practice, and then I was running over here but I had to stop at my locker, and-”</p><p>“Just sit down, Andrews.” The kid plops onto his seat, as Mr. Beazley continues talking, his face almost as red as his hair. Veronica seems to be shooting him looks, but there's a look of adoration in her eyes, and it makes the kid blush, so Jughead figures they’re dating. It makes sense, Jughead thinks, the golden boy with the town princess.</p><p>“Hey,” the kid whispers, “Are you one of the new kids?”<em> No, I’m just one of the kids wearing a leather jacket that says Southside Serpents on the back for fun.</em></p><p>“Uh, yeah. I’m Jughead.” He expects him to ask what kind of name that is, or give him a weird look and stop talking to him, but all he does is nod.</p><p>“Nice. I’m Archie. I’m guessing Riverdale High is a lot different than the Southside?”</p><p>“You have no idea, man.” They laugh and look at Mr. Beazley, who seems like he’s about to fall asleep at the board.</p><p>After what seems like forever, lunch finally comes. Jughead’s favorite part of the day - he knows to appreciate food where he can get it. Growing up, he was constantly scraping by, always making sure he gave Jellybean more than him when their dad handed them a crumpled ten dollar bill to go to Pop’s with after trying to get his act together. Still, he’d go to bed with his stomach grumbling, but the sound would drown out by shattered bottles and broken promises that <em>this was the last time, Gladys, I swear to you.</em> Jughead would shake underneath his sheets when his mother would yell at him and throw one of their last nice plates to the floor, angry that this was what her life turned out to be. She would slam the trailer door shut, not coming back until four in the morning, where FP would be waiting for her and apologizing, throwing out all the beer bottles in the fridge. Then she would hold FP as he cried in her arms and kiss him on the forehead with promises that <em>everything will be alright, that they’ll get through this together, that this is just a bump in the road.</em> They would go to their bedroom, where Jughead would hear them laughing, and think as he held a lightly snoring Jellybean for warmth, that his mother was a fool for loving someone that would never love her in the same way she loved him. It wasn’t until middle school when his mom packed up the truck and went to Toledo, taking Jellybean with her, a note on the counter saying she was sorry with a twenty dollar bill that he too, had been fooled.</p><p>He sees Sweet Pea, Toni, and Fangs sitting at a table with Veronica, Archie, and that girl, Betty. He’s not sure why they’re all sitting together but goes over anyway, opting to sit next to Toni, who’s talking to Betty. “Jug! Betty here was telling me earlier today how she runs the school newspaper and how she’s been looking for a photographer. I told her I’d love to help out, but over at the Red and Black we were a package deal, so you’re doing it with me.” He bites into his burger, looking skeptically at Toni.</p><p>“We’re always looking for more writers,” she tells him, picking her salad around with her fork.</p><p>“Uh, yeah. No thanks.” As much as Jughead wants to, especially because he could use it for his college applications, working with Betty Cooper is not something he should be doing anytime soon.</p><p>“Don’t worry, Betty, I’ll get him on board by the end of the afternoon.”</p><p>“God, Toni, just quit it! I’m not doing it.” Already finished with his burger, he puts his lunch tray away and storms out of the cafeteria.</p><p>The hallway is completely empty, everyone either outside in the courtyard or in the cafeteria eating lunch. There are posters on lockers that talk about signing up for clubs, prom, after school sports, extra help. The leather on his back feels heavier than usual - this isn’t who he is, who is he kidding? He’s going to be just like his father: stuck in Riverdale forever, running the Serpents until he drinks himself to death. Jughead’s been waiting for the day he comes home to his father, passed out on the couch with no pulse, his body as cold as the trailer in the winter. Jughead’s still standing in the middle of the hallway when he snaps out his daze by the sound of light footsteps behind him. He turns around to see Betty, looking slightly uncomfortable.</p><p>“Look, if you don’t want to join the Blue and Gold, that’s fine. You didn’t need to snap at Toni though.”</p><p>“Yeah? Well she needs to mind her own damn business. So do you. What I do for my extracurriculars isn’t exactly your problem. This shitty school, along with the people in it, isn’t really my cup of tea anyway.”</p><p>“God, Jughead! What the hell is your problem? Just because you’re some high and mighty gang leader doesn’t mean you have the right to be rude, especially to your friends. When I was talking to Toni, she was telling me all about how you’ve done such a great job leading the Serpents, how you’re always doing your best to keep them happy and safe; how good of a person you are. Based off of how much of an asshole you are, I could never see that. God, just take advantage of the opportunities given to you instead of being some broody gang leader. Don’t lose the people who are closest to you because you have an image to keep up.” Betty seems more confident in herself now, more confident than he’s ever seen her. What she says about Toni hurts, because she’s his family. All of the Serpents are, and she just wanted to help him. Instead of being a good friend, he was an ass. Still, he was focused on keeping Betty the hell out of his life.</p><p>“Betty, you and I? We will never have the same lives. I don’t get to just play around after school, or go to football games for fun. While you get to go home to your perfect little white picket fence of a home, complaining to your mom and dad about how you need a new dress for prom while getting to have a real homemade meal for dinner with as many servings as you’d like, I’ll be going home to a trailer park and figuring out how to keep my loved ones out of a future gang war. So excuse me if I don’t have time for some stupid school newspaper. If you ever think we have lives that are even remotely similar, you’re more naive than I originally thought.”</p><p>“Fuck you, Jughead.” She walks away with a finality in her step and Jughead ignores the guilt that builds in his stomach.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. to be so lonely</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Night has fully fallen by the time she stops running, panting as tears cover her cheeks. She doesn’t know how far she’s run, let alone where she is, and truth be told, she’s a little nervous. She rubs her eyes and looks around at her surroundings, trailers, dead grass, motorcycles - the Southside, she realizes. She’s pretty deep into it, and figures that maybe she can go to that Serpent hangout; go see if she can find Sweet Pea or Toni. She begins walking around, trying to find the lit up building.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hi everyone! Back with another update:) PLEASE NOTE: this chapter has many mentions, as well as some description of Betty’s struggle with self harm. Please only read this if you’re comfortable, and do what’s best for you. If you’re struggling, please reach out for help with someone you trust, or feel free to dm me on my twitter @oryoucouldstay. I love you!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Betty picks at her salad with her fork, remembering how her thighs looked the past morning. She shoves around the lettuce a little bit as she focuses on chewing slowly, wondering how many calories are in the dressing, when Veronica snaps her out of her thoughts. “B, how was Riverdale High’s newest James Dean? Was he even hotter up close?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ronnie, I’m literally </span>
  <em>
    <span>right here.</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Archie whines, which Veronica is quick to put an end to with a kiss to his lips. He smiles at her like she’s hung the moon, and Betty can’t help but wish she had someone who looked at her the same way. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Archiekins, you </span>
  <em>
    <span>know</span>
  </em>
  <span> you’re the only one for me.” He smiles at that, kissing her again, and Toni looks over to them and then stares back at Betty, </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You Northsiders are disgustingly cute sometimes. It makes me sick, honestly. But yeah, how was Jughead? I hope he wasn’t too much of a pain in the ass.” Betty smiles, glad Toni and her friends are becoming close with hers. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Honestly, he was kind of a jerk. I’m not sure what I did, but he seemed pretty adamant on never speaking to me again.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’s like that sometimes,” Sweet Pea chimes in, “but he’s fine once you get to know him. I hated him at first, but now, Cupcake, he’s one of my best friends.” Betty smiled at the nickname. Although she wouldn’t usually like it, Sweet Pea and her had hit it off during their workshop in History about their love for a good engine, making them fast friends. </span>
</p><p>
  <span> “He’s right, Betty. Fangs, Sweets, and I here hated the kid at first, he seemed like a pretentious little bitch who wasn’t fit to run a gang. But as he came into our circle after him and I working together at our old school newspaper, and eventually became Serpent King, he’s been nothing but extremely loyal and protective to each and every one of us. Always ready for when things go to shit, mainly because he doesn’t want anyone getting hurt. Probably one of the best leaders we’ve ever had.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re right, maybe it’ll get better. Anyway, you mentioned your school newspaper, and if you ever want to join the Blue and Gold, we’re always looking for more writers, or a photographer, if you’re interested.” Toni’s eyes light up, making Betty smile. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’d love to be your photographer, but I’ll have to run it by Jug. We’re kind of a package deal when it comes to this kinda stuff.” Betty nods and listens as Veronica talks about some big party Cheryl’s throwing this weekend, which was mandatory for her Vixens. She tells Toni how she should join, and that they’re all invited, and if they want to bring dates or whatever, they totally should. She sees Fangs look over at Kevin, who blushes slightly. Betty makes a mental note to talk to him about that later when Jughead comes up to their table, taking a seat next to Toni. “Jug! Betty here was telling me earlier today how she runs the school newspaper and how she’s been looking for a photographer. I told her I’d love to help out, but over at the Red and Black we were a package deal, so you’re doing it with me.” Even though Betty’s pretty sure he hates her guts, she puts on her best Alice Cooper Approved smile, and tells him that they would love to have more writers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uh, yeah. No thanks.” Betty stares at her salad, feeling sorry that she was the one who brought this all up.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t worry, Betty, I’ll get him on board by the end of the afternoon.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“God, Toni, just quit it! I’m not doing it.” Jughead storms out of the cafeteria as Toni looks at Sweet Pea, who seems rather pissed off. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll take care of him, Tiny. He’s not allowed to talk to you like that, even if he’s our fucking leader or whatever. You were just trying to be nice-” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll go talk to him. I’m the one who started this anyway. Be right back,” Betty smiles and walks out to the hallway, empty except for Jughead. He seems lost in thought, but she speaks up, and for once, allows herself to hold her ground. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>By the end of the period, Betty decides that she </span>
  <em>
    <span>hates</span>
  </em>
  <span> Jughead Jones. She walks away from him as the bell rings and people crowd the hallway to go to class. She’s not a cruel person, not by any means. Maybe it was her mother this morning, maybe it was herself, but everything was just becoming </span>
  <em>
    <span>way</span>
  </em>
  <span> too much. He knew </span>
  <em>
    <span>nothing</span>
  </em>
  <span> about her. Sure, she was privileged and lucky to be able to live without worrying about if there was enough money for dinner, let alone rent, and she wasn’t running a fucking </span>
  <em>
    <span>gang, </span>
  </em>
  <span>but she had her own problems, too. He wasn’t allowed to dismiss that; he wasn’t the only one who was struggling. So fuck him, and his stupid leather jacket and his nice blue eyes. Fuck his strong looking hands and his little smirk. None of that mattered, Betty decided, if he was an asshole. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>For the remainder of the day, she tried to focus on her classes, clenching her palms whenever she felt a lump in her throat, and tears sting the back of her eyes. She walks home with Archie, stopping inside to his house to say hello to Mr. Andrews, who had just gotten home from work. Fred Andrews was the biggest piece of light in the dark that was Riverdale. He had the kindest heart, and she often went over to have tea and cookies with him after her parents yelling downstairs would drain her out. Fred, Archie, and her had been working on a jalopy, hoping to get it up and running by the end of senior year so they could use it during the summer. He tells her she’s welcome for dinner, and as much as Betty would’ve loved to say yes, she knows her mother would give her a lecture about being a burden to others, and she’s not exactly in the mood for that right now. So she bids Archie and Fred goodbye, and takes a deep breath before entering her house.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Elizabeth, honey, go get ready for dinner. Your father is working late, but he’ll be home by the time we start eating.” Her mother is still in her work clothes, cleaning up the kitchen as Betty smells the lasagna she’s making. Betty takes it in, smiling. Although she’s not allowed to have a lot of it, even she can admit that Alice is a damn good cook. She heads to her bathroom after setting her backpack down in her room, stripping as the shower water runs behind her. She looks in the mirror as she takes her sweater off, allowing herself to look at the scars that lay across her stomach, both new and old. She sighs, disappointed in herself to letting herself get to this point. She checks her palms, too, unfazed by the large amount of dry blood around the crescent shapes. She steps into the shower, allowing the hot water to wash over her body, helping relieve the tension in her shoulders. She puts shampoo in her hair as she thinks of Jughead Jones, the boy who she thought was kinder than he looked; the same one who yelled at her today for having an “easy” life. She thinks about her mother this morning, telling her about her thighs. She thinks of the people she has to tutor and the homework she always has to be on top of, and before she knows it she’s sitting on the floor of her tub, the lump in her throat that she had held onto all day finally giving up as sobs wracked her entire body, making her shake as the hot water mixes with her tears. She covers her mouth with her hand, trying her best to stay quiet so her mother doesn’t hear downstairs. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>It’s easy</span>
  </em>
  <span>, she thinks, </span>
  <em>
    <span>to become the person no one wants you to be. </span>
  </em>
  <span>After settling down she turns off the water and grabs her towel and gets ready for dinner, changing into comfortable clothes before heading back into the bathroom to find her old jewelry box that lies in the back of her cabinet. She has just enough time to clean herself up before hearing her mother call for dinner. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alice wakes her up at 5am to go on a run, and she comes back exhausted and only allowed to eat an apple for breakfast, even though she barely ate dinner last night. Luckily, Archie has a spare muffin in his bag that he makes sure Betty eats on their way to school, saying that he’ll bring her breakfast tomorrow, too. Her relationship with Archie has always been like that - easy. It wasn’t, “you do this for me, and I’ll do this for you,” it was more like, “I want what’s best for you and I’m going to help you get there.” Her whole life, they’ve been like brother and sister, which is why Betty doesn’t like to think about freshman year when she was head over heels in love with the idea of dating him, the boy next door, varsity football player to her cheerleader. All of that changed when Veronica showed up in a limousine, straight from Manhattan. She had walked over to them in Pop’s, where Archie fell head over heels for her while Betty sat and watched. Eventually, though, after Veronica and Archie started dating, she found that she didn’t mind them being together. It was nice seeing her best friends so happy. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They get to school and go to their classes, the same as any other day. Betty avoids Jughead like they’re in elementary school and everyone has cooties, while Jughead keeps to staying with the Serpents. Him and Toni look friendly, so she assumes they made up. She was hoping to be closer to Toni, but it seems like her and Jughead come as a set, so she doesn’t want to put salt on the wound. She sticks with Sweet Pea, who is really just a friendly giant (to her, at least), and he tells her that he thinks Fangs is going to ask Kevin to go to Pop’s with him on a date. They spend their lab period setting up the ultimate date for their two best friends. She sits with all of them at lunch, avoiding Jughead’s piercing gaze toward her, and focuses on chewing her pizza as slowly as possible, attempting not to scarf it down like her body’s telling her to. She thinks about every bite that she takes that she barely registers Veronica turning her attention over to her, “B, can you get ready with Toni and I on Saturday before the party?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll come too, if you’re all getting ready together.” Sweet Pea interjects, a shit eating grin across his face. Betty rolls her eyes as Toni smacks his shoulder, and ignores him, saying, </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I wish, V, but my mom will lose her mind if she thinks I’m out that long. Can I still sleepover?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course, B, no need to ask. My home is your home.” </span>
</p><p><span>“Ha, so not only does Betty have a nice white picket fence of a home, all cozy with her mom, dad, and sister, but she also has a penthouse that costs more than the entire Southside at her disposal, all in case Mommy dearest isn't nice to you because you wanted to go to some party. How convenient.” Jughead retorts, making the entire table go silent. Archie looks like he’s about to throw a punch, despite the two becoming fast friends the day before, Veronica looks like she’s gonna hit him with her Louis Vuitton heel, and Toni looks embarrassed as hell. Betty takes a deep breath, </span><em><span>he doesn’t know.</span></em> <em><span>He doesn’t know he doesn’t know he doesn’t know. </span></em><span>She touches Veronica’s hand, letting her know that she’s got this, and Veronica gives her a smile back. </span></p><p>
  <span>“God, Jughead. You’re unbelievable. You know, I do have a comfortable life, and I am so grateful. But at least next year, I’ll be going to college to get further in life while you sit in that stupid Southside bar that you Serpents hang out in, drinking away the fact that a gang leader is the only thing you’ll be in life.” She knows it’s harsh, she even feels bad about it, but she stands up anyway, ready to leave. “I’ll see you later, guys. I have some stuff to do for the Blue and Gold anyway.” She walks away and hears everyone berating Jughead until he too walks away, both of them enraged, only one of them truly sorry. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>She walks home alone as the sun is setting, clutching her hands against her sweater so she can press against </span>
  <em>
    <span>right where it hurts. </span>
  </em>
  <span>She settles into her room, barely having a second to breathe before her mother barges in, large envelope in hand. “Waitlisted? Seriously, Elizabeth? God, can’t you do something right for once?” </span>
  <em>
    <span>Waitlisted? About wha- oh. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did you open my mail?” Betty stands up so she’s eye to eye with her mother, who rolls her eyes. “Columbia is really hard to get into, Mom, and even if I don’t get in now, I can always apply for regular decision.” Her mother laughs, the one that makes Betty feel like the little girl she once was, the one that just wanted to wear an overall instead of a dress again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t bother coming downstairs tonight. I don’t want to see your face.” Her mother slams her door, leaving Betty with tears streaming down her face and a grumbling stomach, barely having eaten that day. She throws one of her notebooks across the floor, ashamed of herself. Columbia’s her dream school - and now, not only has she let her mother down, but if she doesn’t get in at all, she’ll have let herself down as well. Infuriated, she changes into her running gear, and slips out the window. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Night has fully fallen by the time she stops running, panting as tears cover her cheeks. She doesn’t know how far she’s run, let alone where she is, and truth be told, she’s a little nervous. She rubs her eyes and looks around at her surroundings, trailers, dead grass, motorcycles - the Southside, she realizes. She’s pretty deep into it, and figures that maybe she can go to that Serpent hangout; go see if she can find Sweet Pea or Toni. She begins walking around, trying to find the lit up building. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey there, Princess. What’cha doin?” She spins around to see two older men in leather jackets laughing at her, one looking like he was almost two feet taller than her. “Ya know, I bet your bitch of a mother would pay a lotta money to get this pretty face of yours back home in one piece.” She walks backwards, stumbling into a third guy who’s turned up behind her, pushing her to the ground. She feels her ankle twist as her knee scrapes against the pavement, and the lump in her throat that had finally gone away, turns back up. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re awfully pretty, it would be a shame to cut up that cute little face of yours.” Betty feels the cool metal of a switchblade against her cheek, and trembles in the man’s hold. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tall Boy! What the fuck are you doing? Let go of her, and get your goons out of here before I beat all of your asses.” Her rescuer has a familiar voice as the man lets go of her, leaving Betty on the ground as the guys around him scurry away. “If you ever do this again, I will take you down to the basement and beat the shit out of you myself. Understand?” The older gentleman, Tall Boy nods, looking nervous despite the clear height and age gap. Tall Boy practically runs away as the other boy comes closer to her. The moon is behind him, not giving Betty a chance to have a good look as to who he is until he steps down to help her up. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Betty?!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jughead?!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What the hell are you doing here? Are you okay?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I was running, I’m fine.” She stands up, only to remember that her ankle is hurt by a shooting pain going up her leg. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sure you are. C’mon, my trailer isn’t too far from here.” She’s about to say she can’t exactly walk when he seems to notice this, swooping her up in his arms bridal style without a second thought. She gives him a look, making him laugh. “You want me to put you down and have you walk home by yourself?” She huffs, and leans her head against his chest, which makes her notice that his leather jacket isn’t on, and damn, his muscles are clearly toned, and closes her eyes until he sets her down on a couch. He leaves the room for a minute, presumably to get a first aid kit, and Betty looks around. It’s cozy; has a more homey feel that she’s never really felt at her own house. His leather jacket is hanging on a chair, and for some reason, she feels like she’s been here before. She dismisses it, surely she would’ve remembered having come to Jughead’s house before. Instead, she thinks back to their spat this afternoon, all the nasty shit they had told each other. She sees him come back into the living room area, a first aid kit in his hand as she predicted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why are you doing this for me? I thought you hated me.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How about first you tell me why you were on the Southside at night, and then we’ll talk.” He doesn’t seem like he’s going to let it go, so Betty sighs, all of a sudden telling him about how angry her mother was at her for getting waitlisted from Columbia, and how she just wanted to go on a run to clear her head. He doesn’t interrupt her, not once. All he does is pay attention to what she’s saying as he puts antiseptic on her knee, wrapping it up in a bandaid. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to put all that on you,” she finishes, looking into the boy’s eyes. The blueness of them reminds her of the days she spent at the ocean with Polly, swimming all day during the summer and only going back to their aunt’s beach house after sunset. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t apologize, Betty. If anyone should be apologizing, it’s me. I’m sorry for being such an asshole to you this past week. You didn’t deserve it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry, too. I should’ve just ignored it, instead of lashing out at you and making things worse.” He shakes his head, acknowledging that </span>
  <em>
    <span>he </span>
  </em>
  <span>was the dick in this situation. “Why did you, though? Get angry with me, I mean.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I dunno. My dad’s really against me going to Riverdale High and making friends with Northsiders. So when I saw you, and thought you were the kindest person I’ve ever met, I knew that the only way I could stay away from you was if you hated me. So I pushed you away, and was literally the biggest asshole on the planet. I’m sorry, Betty. I really am.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She smiles, “it’s okay, Jughead. Well, it’s not, but I forgive you. I know all about pressure that comes from our parents, trust me.” They smile, and for the first time, Betty thinks this could be the start of a new friendship, or maybe even more, if he was remotely interested in her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you wanna stay the night? I just, don’t think you should walk home, or get on my bike while you’re hurt.” He seems nervous, and it makes her giggle. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, that’d be great. Wanna watch a movie?” He nods and gets popcorn while she picks a movie, smiling when he sees </span>
  <em>
    <span>A Rebel Without a Cause </span>
  </em>
  <span>on the small tv. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She’s sleepy by the time they finish. It’s a little past midnight, and she’s in Jughead’s room, changing into one of his t-shirts and old boxers to sleep in. It goes right above her knee, and it smells like eucalyptus and fresh linen. “Betty?” Jughead knocks, “can I come in?” She opens the bedroom door for him, and he isn’t wearing a shirt, only pajama pants, which causes Betty’s cheek to go bright red as her eyes rake over his body. He smirks, but his eyes going down her body doesn’t go unnoticed. “I just thought you might want a charger for your phone.. anyway, uh, goodnight.” He begins to walk away, leaving Betty standing by the doorway. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Where are you going?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Um, the couch. I wouldn’t really be a good host if I made you sleep on the couch when there’s a perfectly good bed right there, would I?” He laughs to himself, but Betty feels bad. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You can um, sleep in the bed with me. If you want. I don’t wanna put you out or anything. Or I can take the couch, I really don’t mind.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not letting you sleep on that old couch, Betty. But, uh, are you sure?” She nods, and they climbed into bed together, both of them clutching their respective end of the bed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jughead?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you. For tonight.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re welcome, Betty.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She wakes up, a cozy, warm feeling at the bottom of her stomach. Jughead’s bed was super comfortable, probably giving her the best sleep she’s had in months. She goes to bring the blanket up to her shoulders, and is met with Jughead’s arm. Her eyes snap open to see Jughead’s bare chest, wrapped with her arm around it as he holds her in his arms. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Oh. Fuck. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Maybe if she just pretends to go back to sleep, he’ll get up first. A half hour later, still in his arms, Jughead wakes up next to her, watching as her chest rises and falls. He rubs her shoulder a little, feeling bad that he has to wake her up, but knowing she needs to go home so she can get ready for school without being late. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hi,” she smiles at him, relieved that he didn’t make the whole cuddling thing an ordeal. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey. Did you sleep okay?” She nods, and looking at his beanie-less hair. </span>
  <em>
    <span>It’s thick, </span>
  </em>
  <span>she thinks, </span>
  <em>
    <span>it would probably be the kind of hair that felt good to run your fingers through. </span>
  </em>
  <span>“You snore.” He laughs at her face, looking mortified. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I do not!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You do. It’s cute, though. Not one of those dad snores you’d be able to hear down the hall. It’s small, but it’s definitely there.” She smacks him in the arm with his pillow as he sits up straight next to her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“OW! That was so painful, someone call an ambulance! I need to go to the hospital! In all my years of leading a gang, I never thought something </span>
  <em>
    <span>so horrible </span>
  </em>
  <span>would happen to me!” Jughead teases, making Betty laugh uncontrollably. He tickles her then, making her laugh so hard she gets tears in her eyes. “Say sorry!” She shakes her head, making him tickle her even more, until he’s practically on top of her, telling her to apologize or he’ll never stop. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay! Okay, I’m sorry! I’ll never do it again!” She smiles at him, and he kind of looks like he wants to kiss her. She kind of wants him to. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good.” He breathes, both of them still. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And then he notices. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her shirt, well, his shirt, has ridden up, just a little before her belly button, but still enough for him to see. “Betty… what is this?” His fingers skim the cuts that have been made, so gentle that she can barely feel his fingers there. She sits up, facing him, </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nothing. It’s no big deal.” She lies through her teeth, making her stomach twist in knots. His eyes are looking at hers, almost like he’s scanning for the girl that’s hidden beneath the perfect girl next door.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Betty…” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I should get going.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Betty, wait-” She grabs her phone, running clothes that are on the dresser, and leaves. </span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Well, shit. At the very least, perhaps Betty and Jughead have a budding friendship?</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. who hurt you?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Betty avoids him for three days. No one thinks anything of it, mainly happy they’re not arguing. She sits on the opposite side of the lunch table from him, asking the teacher to be partners with Ethel Muggs instead when she gets paired up with him in AP English Lit. Nevertheless, the darkness under her eyes and the food she never touches suddenly don’t go unnoticed by Jughead. Eventually, he gets too worried to let her do it any longer.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hi loves! Hope you’re all staying healthy. I have a love-hate relationship with this chapter, as I like what happens but my writing is definitely not its best. PLEASE NOTE: bettys struggle with self harm is talked about in this chapter, so read at your own risk. </p><p>Also, thank you for all the kudos and comments  They make me very happy:) Enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span>Fuck. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Things had been </span>
  <em>
    <span>fine, </span>
  </em>
  <span>but of course he had to fuck it up. But, god, Betty. Sweet, kind, forgiving Betty. The girl who deserved the most in the world was going through such horrible pain. For a long time, Jughead had wondered why some of the best people go through the most amount of pain. His little sister was brought up by an alcoholic father, drug dealing mother, and future gang leader brother, only to turn out to be a beam of light in their messed up little family. Toni, a badass who’d become practically a sister to him, had been kicked out by her mother and father at the age of eleven after coming out to them, being a runaway until she found her grandfather in Riverdale. Fangs, who had a heart of gold, but got shot in the shoulder while running drugs because he needed to make money to get treatment for his sick mother. The trailer door opens again, and Jughead walks out of his room, thinking maybe Betty came back. She was still in his shirt and boxers, after all. Instead, it was the opposite of the green eyed beauty: his father. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Who was that blonde girl that just left?” FP asks, “Better not be that Cooper girl, boy, remember what we talked about.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No hi, hello, how are you, sorry I’ve been out all night drinking my ass off?” Jughead retorts. The last thing he needs right now is his father breathing down his neck about him hanging out with Betty. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t get all smart with me, boy. I asked you a goddamn question.” He’s standing so close that Jughead can smell the alcohol on his lips. They’re the same height now - it’s not like when Jughead was younger and his father would tower over him, a certain look in his eyes, a fist in his hand, that would leave a younger Jughead trembling, feeling smaller than he actually was. It’s scary, growing up with a person you fear. For the longest time, his father had a power over him that made him feel like he was nothing, and even though FP hadn’t done anything that proved himself, to Jughead, it was always his father’s opinion that mattered the most. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He’s over that now. FP was just a drunk that got his anger out with his fists. A part of Jughead </span>
  <em>
    <span>hated </span>
  </em>
  <span>him. Blamed him for his mother and sister leaving, loathed him for using him as a punching bag on his bad days, resented him for never showing up to bring-your-parent to school days and making Jughead forge his signature to go on school trips because he was never around to do it himself. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But another part of Jughead, one that was more prominent in his mind, one that became the reason Jughead still helped his father, loved him. He was grateful for having him around when he had nobody else, appreciative for him on his good days, when they would sit together at their small kitchen table and talk about life, joking around while having Pop’s because both of them were shit at cooking homemade meals. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jughead wasn’t naive. He knew that just because his father was three days sober didn’t mean it was going to last forever. He knows that when FP promises to pay the water bill on time he’ll have to do it himself. Knows that FP isn’t the best father, not by a long shot. But he was the only family Jughead had around, and he would have to make do. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, it was Betty. We’re partners for a school project.” He lies, he doesn’t want his father to know that she stayed the night, that they watched movies on the couch behind him, that they slept in Jughead’s bed and spent the morning laughing more than he had in a long time. “I’ve gotta go to school, I’ll see you later.” He grabs his backpack, pushing past FP. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jug?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t let anyone push you around just because you’re from the wrong side of the tracks.” Jughead nods, smiling a little as he makes his way to Toni’s so they can walk to school together. The night after he had yelled at her, he apologized for being an ass and gave her two paid nights off from the Wyrm. She accepted, but not after punching Jughead in the ribs, something he knew he deserved. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Betty avoids him for three days. No one thinks anything of it, mainly happy they’re not arguing. She sits on the opposite side of the lunch table from him, asking the teacher to be partners with Ethel Muggs instead when she gets paired up with him in AP English Lit. Nevertheless, the darkness under her eyes and the food she never touches suddenly don’t go unnoticed by Jughead. Eventually, he gets too worried to let her do it any longer. On Friday, he finds Betty by herself in the Blue and Gold, probably working on her newest article. He opens the door, and she jumps a little in her seat, clearly not expecting him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Betty?” She stands up, coming closer to him, right by the door. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You should leave, Jughead.” She goes to open the door for him, but he blocks the handle, leaning against it so both of them are stuck in the room. “Jughead, really. I don’t have time for this.” She’s looking right at him, his blue ones matching her teary eyed green ones. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Betty, have you seen yourself lately? You look like you haven’t slept in days.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Gee, thanks. That really made me feel better.” He steps away from the door, only a little bit, as she leans back against one of the wooden tables. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Betty, you know that’s not what I meant. I need you to take care of yourself.” She stands up straight to this, and as soon as Jughead thinks they’re making progress, she laughs at him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Right, because there’s anything here,” she looks down at her body, “worth taking care of.” Jughead can’t fathom how she looks in the mirror, and sees something not worth loving. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“God, Betty!” He catches his breath and closes his eyes, “Don’t you see how incredibly beautiful you are?” She’s silent for a minute, just looking at him, and nothing else, before she sighs, whispering, </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You don’t need to lie to me to make me feel better.” She wipes a stray tear falling from her face, and Jughead doesn’t want anything more than to kiss it away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Betty, I’m not-” she shakes her head, as if the idea that anyone seeing her as something remotely worth looking at is too hard to imagine. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just leave, Jughead.” He complies, knowing that they’re not going anywhere and she’s just going to yell at him if he doesn’t. The door shuts behind him and Jughead feels like he’s just made things worse for them. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Toni makes him go to Cheryl’s on Saturday night. He hates parties more than anything, but she wants him to go so she can have emotional support in case she gets rejected by the bombshell herself. Cheryl’s house is bigger than Southside High. Her house is a mansion, having multiple wings of the building, a pool in the back, and even a cemetery by the garden. It’s eerie looking, Jughead doesn’t want to think about what it’d be like to be there alone at night. Right now though, it’s crowded. It seems like almost all of the upperclassmen are there, most of them shitfaced. Jughead’s always had a funny relationship with alcohol. He knows what it can do, considering he’s seen firsthand what it can do to people, but he also sees the appeal. It seems nice to be able to let loose; to forget about everything, even if only for one night. He sees Betty come in with Veronica and Archie, going straight for the array of coolers in the kitchen. Jughead can’t take his eyes off her, a tight fitted black sweater and a black and white plaid skirt that shows off her legs in a way that he’s never seen them before. But most of all, the thing that grabs Jughead’s attention the most, is that her hair is down. In loose curls, she seems more carefree; seems like herself. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Well, at least she does until she grabs a bottle of hard liquor and takes a swig straight from the bottle. She holds the bottle in one hand as she goes up to Reggie Mantle and starts grinding on him, something that Reggie seems to be </span>
  <em>
    <span>very </span>
  </em>
  <span>into. Jughead isn’t sure why this makes him angry - he knows he doesn’t have a right to be, even if Reggie is one of the biggest players at Riverdale High. She’s her own person, who can make her own decisions. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jughead gets drunk anyway. Everything is so loud… too loud. He has no fucking idea where Toni went, Betty disappeared somewhere awhile ago, and he thinks he sees Sweet Pea playing strip poker. He mills around for a bit until he finds a bathroom, where he just locks the door and sits on the floor, enjoying the cool tile. He’s there for five minutes until he hears a rattle from the doorknob, and he’s about to tell them to </span>
  <em>
    <span>piss off, it’s occupied, motherfucker, </span>
  </em>
  <span>when a </span>
  <em>
    <span>very </span>
  </em>
  <span>drunk Betty Cooper stumbles through the door. She giggles as she looks at the bobby pin in her hand, the thing she picked the lock with, Jughead assumes. She locks the door before plopping down next to him, not really registering that he’s there. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Betty?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh! Hi, Juggie! It’s been awhile. I missed you. And that funny hat on your head.” She taps the top of his beanie, almost to convince him that it’s there. She’s got a half empty  bottle of gin next to her, which Jughead reaches over her lap and takes, taking a swig before standing up to pour it all down the drain. “Hey! What the fuck, dude?” She pouts as he laughs at her drunken state, sitting back down beside her as they both lean against the bathtub. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ve never met your mother, but I’m pretty sure she’s not the type of person who can’t recognize the horrible hangover you’re gonna have tomorrow. Might as well not make it worse for yourself.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You, sir, are right! My mom is a </span>
  <em>
    <span>bitch</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” Betty slurs, </span>
  <em>
    <span>“</span>
  </em>
  <span>she reminds me everyday about how disgusting I am and that I should </span>
  <em>
    <span>eat more carrots, Elizabeth!</span>
  </em>
  <span>” She imitates, “and, god forbid I get mad at her when I find out that the reason my dad’s been on so many business trips lately is because she </span>
  <em>
    <span>cheated </span>
  </em>
  <span>on him. Y’know, of all the things I want in life, I hope the most I never turn out like my mom.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Parents suck,” Jughead states, leaning his head back. She nods, laughing a bit, </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tell me something.” She says, batting her eyelashes. “About you.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I wanna be an author. I want my book to get published and make people think. I want to prove to my dad that I’m going to be something; somebody, that matters.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re writing a book, and got pissed about the Blue and Gold? Make up your mind, Holden.” She references, making Jughead whine at her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, he treated women like shit. I’m not </span>
  <em>
    <span>that </span>
  </em>
  <span>bad.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s fair,” she laughs. She seems to be regaining a bit of her sobriety back, as is he, but neither of them move. It’s silent for a moment, before she whispers, a frown on her face, “my mother slapped me today.” Jughead looks over at Betty, who’s looking down at the floor as she plays with a loose thread on her sweater. “She’s never done that before, but it made sense. She’s been beating me up with her words ever since I was little. Why not make our broken relationship tangible?” She chokes out a laugh, and Jughead scooches closer to her so he can wrap an arm around her small frame as silent tears spill down her face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Betty?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah?” She sniffs, leaning against his firm shoulder. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yesterday, when I said you were beautiful, you thought I was lying. But really, lying was the last possible thing I was doing. I just thought you should know.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you, Jughead.” She looks at him earnestly, tears dried. “Can you uh, can you walk me home?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’d love to.” They hold each other’s hands to stand up as she texts Veronica that she won’t be going home with her, that Jughead’s walking her home, and to text her when she gets home safe. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jughead’s incredibly aware that they’re still holding hands, making the walk home a lot shorter than he would've hoped it to be. The nights are getting warmer, a reminder that in a couple months, it’ll be their last summer before heading off to college. They reach her house on Elm Street, a home that looks like the rest of the others on the block and perfectly cut grass. When they reach her door, he’s about to let go of her hand when she pulls him back. “Can you stay the night? I don’t really wanna be alone tonight.” She practically whispers, before getting red, “but if you don’t want to or need to get home I totally understand. I’ll be fine.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Betty, you can stop rambling. Of course I’ll stay, if that’s what you want.” She smiles and opens the door, waving him inside when the coast is clear that her mother has gone to bed. They make it up to her room where she locks the door as he looks around, seeing a bedroom that you could imagine to be the epitome of the “perfect girl next door.” The only thing that seems to be more </span>
  <em>
    <span>her, </span>
  </em>
  <span>are the photos above her bed and on her nightstand. Veronica, Archie, Kevin, the Vixens, a girl with blonde hair that looks like Betty. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m just gonna go take my makeup… oh, shit.” She runs to the bathroom and releases all of the toxins in her stomach, Jughead right behind her as he holds her hair back and rubs her back in small circles. “I’m so sorry,” she tells Jughead, embarrassed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Betty, it’s okay.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, it’s not. You shouldn’t be here taking care of me, you should go home.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is that what you want?” He lifts her chin with his pointer finger as she shakes her head. “Okay, good. Let’s get you cleaned up then, sound good?” She smiles at him, so thankful that he hasn’t run away from her after seeing her brokenness. He lifts her onto the sink as he gets a damp washcloth to get the stray hairs he wasn’t able to get when she puked, cleaning her golden locks as she looks at him with adoration in her eyes. He finds a box of makeup wipes and gives one to her as he leaves the room for a minute, coming back with pajamas in hand. She wants to cry at that, but instead accepts them gratefully, thinking that maybe for once, it’s okay to let someone do something for her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If I lean back, can you wash my hair?” She asks softly, smiling when he nods in response. She takes off her sweater and skirt, leaving her only in a bra and panties, but there’s nothing sexual about the intimacy that they share as he washes the shampoo out of her hair. When she sits back up, her scars show again, making her cover her stomach with her hands. He looks in her eyes and then takes her hands in his, bringing her arms to her sides. He feels the ridges he felt on the first day he met her, and turns her palms face up to see four dry bloody crescent shaped scars on each of her hands, making his heart ache when his brain processes how they got there. He finds antiseptic and bandaids, cleaning up her wounds in silence, and even though he’s being so gentle with her, it must hurt a little bit. Jughead wonders how many times she’s had to do this all by herself. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When he’s done, he takes a brush and combs it through her wet hair. “How did all of this start happening?” He asks her, whispering as the water droplets fall down her back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It happened slowly, and then too fast for me to handle. My mom was always reminding me how much of a failure I am, how disgusting I am without makeup. At some point when she was yelling at me one day I clenched my nails into my palm so hard that they bled. I was surprised by it, but in the end, I liked the feeling. I’m not a masochist, not by any means, but it’s nice, feeling something that isn’t for anyone else. And I deserve the pain. I found one of my dad’s razors and fumbled around with it before hurting myself in the place I hate most about myself.” She breathes out as he wipes her tears and wraps his arms around her, not sure how to tell her that he’ll carry this burden she feels with her, that she’s not alone, she never will be, not if he can help it. He kisses her forehead and helps her put on her t-shirt and shorts before guiding her back to her bed, taking off his jeans once she tells him it’ll be uncomfortable to sleep in them. “Trying to get me naked, Cooper?” She smacks him with a pillow and laughs into his chest as he holds her in his arms. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Betts, we’re gonna get through this. This won’t last forever.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know. It’s just that sometimes it feels like it will.” He kisses her on the forehead once more before she falls asleep on his chest, letting sleep take him. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Nothing quite like some good ole emotional hurt/comfort.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. ease my mind</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Jughead and Betty take a visit to the Southside...</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hi loves! Hope you’re all staying healthy during this weird time. Thank you for the comments and kudos, they mean so much to me! We’ve got a LOT of badass Betty coming up in this chapter.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Jughead reminds her of a book you think will be bad, but end up not being able to put down. He’s the only person who knows about her struggles, and Betty can’t express how grateful she is that he hasn't run away from her because of them. They’re at Pop’s with Veronica and Archie, who were pleasantly surprised to find out that the two of them are getting along now. Veronica’s comfortably tucked under Archie’s arm as they talk about how Mr. Weatherbee is trying to ban the wearing of Serpent jackets on school property after Reggie and Sweet Pea got into a fight about said jacket. “I’ll write an article about it in the Blue and Gold. It’s unfair, and you guys should be allowed to represent such a big part of your lives. It’s not something to be ashamed of, or to look down upon.” Betty remarks, practically fuming. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Actually, Betts, can I do it?” Jughead questions as Veronica looks at Betty with a knowing look, biting into her fry. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course you can, Juggie,” Betty smiles, and the look he gives her back makes butterflies twirl in her stomach. They look at each other a second more before Archie starts talking about whether or not an avocado should be considered a fruit, causing all of them to groan. Betty continues looking at Jughead’s side profile, unable to take her eyes off of him, and the curl that hangs out of his beanie that she’d like to brush away. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh my gosh! Archiekins, would you look at the time! I have to go help my mom with something, remember? Walk me home?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Huh? Ronnie, I thought your mom was in New York for some event.” This causes Archie an elbow to the ribs, as Veronica looks over at Betty and Jughead, who are confused as the situation unfolds. “Oh! Right! You have to help your mom with </span>
  <em>
    <span>that thing,</span>
  </em>
  <span>” he not so subtly winks, getting her message. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, I am </span>
  <em>
    <span>so</span>
  </em>
  <span> sorry to cut this short! See you at school!” Veronica and Archie practically run out of Pop’s, and Betty looks out the window to see her best friend smack Archie lightly on the head, making her smile. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I still have some time before I have to go home. You wanna do something?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sure, I’m free until I have to go pickup Toni’s shift at the Wyrm around six.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can I come with you? To the Wyrm? I promise I’ll just sit there and be quiet, I won’t do anything stupid. I just wanna see what it’s like there. I can even help you, clean tables and stuff. Or I can just sit there and watch.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Has anyone told you that you ramble a lot when you’re nervous?” Jughead smiles, making Betty’s cheeks red. “But sure, you can come. It shouldn’t be too busy on Sunday, anyway.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yay!” Betty claps her hands a bit and gives him a kiss on the cheek, now causing Jughead to blush. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They spend some more time at Pop’s talking while Jughead steals Betty’s fries from time to time, resulting in Betty taking a huge bite of his burger, not even remembering until it touches her tongue that she hasn’t had a burger in years. She’s about to freak out when Jughead looks at her, a weird expression etched on his face. “You have something on your nose. Like, right… there.” He swipes some ketchup onto her nose, making her shriek as she grabs a napkin to wipe it off. He slaps money for their meal on the table, running out of Pop’s, her not far behind. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jughead Jones! I swear I will steal that beanie right off your goddamn head.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You can’t even reach it,” he says, smiling down at her scrunched nose. It’s drizzling a bit, leaving water droplets on her eyelashes. She jumps up and takes it, putting it on her own head, making Jughead’s heart swell. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well? How do I look? Do I pull off the whole brooding and mysterious look?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Beautiful, Betty. You look beautiful.” Her heart jumps, wondering if </span>
  <em>
    <span>this </span>
  </em>
  <span>is their moment. The one where they kiss in the rain like they do in the movies, hanging onto each other like each other’s lifelines. He’s scanning her, looking at her lips, and Betty decides, </span>
  <em>
    <span>yes, this is it. </span>
  </em>
  <span>She searches his eyes, and as they’re about to lean in, thunder cracks. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We should get going,” she whispers, “wouldn’t want you to be late.” He nods, and they walk over to his bike. “Is this thing safe? If I die, I will kill you. And so will my mother, and by that time, you’ll wish that you had died with me the first time.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He chuckles as he hands her a helmet, putting his own on as well. “It’s safe, I promise. I’ll get you there and back conscious and in one piece.” She straddles the bike, clinging onto Jughead for dear life as she rests her head on the back of his shoulder. He puts the keys in the ignition and the engine roars to life, leading them to the Southside. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They arrive in one piece, as promised, and Betty looks at the neon lit sign that’s outside of the bar. There are large biker dudes in leather jackets outside smoking, despite the dark clouds above them. As Jughead leads her inside, the men make way for him, nodding their hello’s and patting him on the back. “You’re clearly respected around here.” Betty remarks. He shrugs as if it’s the most normal thing in the world to have a group of bikers practically bow down to you. The bar is dimly lit, surprisingly clean, and mainly crowded by men. Sweet Pea and Fangs are playing pool, stopping when they see Betty to come over. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Cupcake! Did you and Jones finally </span>
  <em>
    <span>do the deed</span>
  </em>
  <span>? He’s practically glowing. It’s time he gets laid, he’s so uptight.” Fangs gives him a look as Betty stares at him, </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, yeah. It was really hot. We did it in the backseat of that car you’ve been fixing up, I figured it’d be okay because you said I could come by and check it out sometime. You might wanna clean it up a little, though. I hope nothing stains, you know how things can get</span>
  <em>
    <span> messy.</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Betty smirks as Jughead stifles a laugh behind her, Sweet Pea looking like he’s gonna punch the glass right out of her hand. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Maria? You did it in </span>
  <em>
    <span>MARIA?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wait, Maria? I thought you named your car gullible bastard? Oh, shit! That’s actually you.” Fangs howls with laughter as Jughead stands behind Betty, putting an arm around her neck as Sweet Pea stares at her, red as a tomato. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, fuck this, I’m getting a beer.” Sweet Pea whines as he stomps over to the other side of the bar. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So, what happened to sitting and being quiet?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Whoops.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jughead and Betty talk about everything from books to her coming by to help fix up cars at their mechanic shop as Jughead serves customers and wipes down tables. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, I’m gonna go put some stuff in the office and then I’m done. You okay to wait by yourself for a couple minutes?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, go ahead, Jug.” Betty looks around at the bar that’s mostly empty now, except for a few stragglers who seem to be regulars. She scrolls through Instagram as she waits, a lot of pictures from Cheryl’s party last night on her feed. There’s a picture from Cheryl herself of her on Toni’s lap, looking rather comfortable. Betty smiles at the sight, they seem like quite the power couple. She keeps scrolling, liking and commenting on her friends’ posts, before she realizes how long it’s been since Jughead left. She goes on over to the office door which is closed, knocking on it twice. No one answers and she lets herself in, finding a man around the same height as Jughead pushing him against a wooden desk. “Hey, get off of him, you shithead!” Betty yells and knees the man from behind so Jughead can push him off, Betty delivering a right hook as soon as he does. Her hand hurts like hell, but she shakes it off as the man regains his composure. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hm. You’re Alice’s daughter.” The man says, voice gruff as he eyes Jughead. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uh, yeah, I am. Who are you?” She looks at Jughead, confused. “Do you two know each other?” Jughead looks back at the man before turning to Betty. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Betty, this is my dad. Dad, meet Betty.” Betty’s eyes widen as Jughead sighs, shooting her an apologetic look. Her hand clasps around her mouth, </span>
  <em>
    <span>you only get a first impression once, Elizabeth. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Her mother’s voice rings in the back of her head, mortifying her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mr. Jones, I am </span>
  <em>
    <span>so </span>
  </em>
  <span>sorry. I didn’t realize who you were. Not that anybody should be holding their son down against a desk, but if I had known, I probably wouldn’t have punched you in the face. Again, I am so sorry.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Betts, you’re rambling again.” Jughead whispers next to her, making her want to crawl into bed and stay there forever. “Anyway, dad, we’re gonna get going. I’m assuming you’re not coming home tonight?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nah. I have some business to do. Uh, nice meeting you, Betty.” Betty smiles as Jughead grabs her hand to leave, his palm rough and calloused against her small, smooth ones. They rush out of there, heading to Jughead’s trailer. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry about that.” Jughead keeps his head down, seeming embarrassed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That wasn’t your fault, Jug. What happened in there?” He sits down on the couch next to her, taking off his beanie so he can run his hands through his hair. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My dad gets… rough, sometimes when he’s drunk. He wanted some cash, but I can’t keep giving it to him when all he does is buy booze with it. It’s okay though, I’m used to it. He’s been doing this since I was little. He’s a lot better now, believe me.” Betty searches his eyes as she sits cross legged on the couch, trying to understand how he thinks that his own father hurting him is </span>
  <em>
    <span>okay. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jughead, when you say rough… how bad is that?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s him coming home at night after my mom left and smashing beer bottles on my head, slamming me into walls, holding me up against the door and choking me. It’s not as bad, anymore. He was just looking to fight with someone because he couldn’t do it with my mom anymore.” She doesn’t ask where his mom is, or why he isn’t with her, figuring it’s a sore subject. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I am so sorry, Jughead. You didn’t, and still don’t, deserve any of that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s not a big deal, Betty. You don’t have to make a thing out of it, okay?” Concern washes over her face as she cups Jughead’s face with her hand, letting him lean into her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>already </span>
  </em>
  <span>a thing. It became a thing the second he laid a hand on you. Please, let me in. You don’t have to do this by yourself, not anymore. Please… please don’t pull away.” He nods into her palm, tears in his eyes as he lets out a breath he didn’t know he was holding. She straddles his lap, bringing him close as she wraps her arms around him, a hand in his hair to hold him there, her touch so soft she can feel the goosebumps on his neck. He grabs her waist as they pull away, searching each other’s eyes, both looking for the same thing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Betty…” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you want this? Us?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>More than you know,</span>
  </em>
  <span>” she breathes. It’s all he needs to know before he brings his lips to hers, soft and slow, both of them meeting each other as she melts into him. </span>
  <em>
    <span>If the stars were to align, this is what it would feel like</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Betty thinks. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He carries her to his bedroom, where he lays her down gently, kissing her collarbone, her neck, her lips, and she wonders if she tastes as good as he does; if the taste of the strawberry milkshake she had from Pop’s has lingered. His lips against hers is everything she cannot put into words and everything she wants to write down so she never forgets, all at the same time. They pull away from each other and he rests his forehead against hers, both of them trying to slow their breathing. A tear slips down his cheek and Betty brushes it away with her thumb, worried. He notices her confusion and smiles at her as another tear rolls down his cheek. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I haven’t felt that in a really long time,” he says as Betty holds his face in one of her hands. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Felt what?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Like someone cares.” Betty’s heart aches at his words, at how long he’s probably felt alone, too busy taking care of everyone else to have anyone take care of him, remembering  the feeling. She brings him to lay on her chest, kissing the crown of his head as he leans into the crook of her neck. She runs her fingers through his hair, softly untangling his curls as his breathing gets deeper, exhausted from the day. She texts her mom that she’ll be at Veronica’s, and as she looks down at the boy next to her, she promises herself to make sure he never has to feel alone again. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So, what’d you think? Leave your thoughts, I’m so curious to see your reactions!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. teenager in love</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Betty and Jughead go on their first date, among other things.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hi everyone! Hope you’re all staying happy and healthy. I have to say, I loved the finale of season four! A little bit of a shorter chapter today, sorry. Hopefully next week’s is longer:)</p><p>Thank you again for comments and kudos, they make me so happy. Anyway, enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>For the next coming weeks, Betty and Jughead fall into newly minted relationship bliss, sneaking kisses in the Blue and Gold, holding hands under the lunch table as they eat, surprise hugs from behind at Betty’s locker. A lot of people are surprised with Jughead, not pegging him for a soft, heart eyes type of guy, but he can’t help it, Betty Cooper has a soft spot in his heart. He’s at the Wyrm talking with Sweet Pea, who looks rather pissed off when said blonde stops by, ready for their Saturday afternoon date. </p><p>“Pea?” she asks, “you okay?” Jughead puts an arm around her neck as she comes closer to him, inhaling her sweet coconut-vanilla scent, making him remember when he washed her hair with the shampoo that smelled exactly like she did right now. </p><p>“I will be, Coop,” he fumes, “once I bash this guy’s head in.” her eyes go wide and Jughead pats Sweet Pea on the shoulder. </p><p>“I’ll talk to you tomorrow. We have time to come up with a plan, as long as he doesn’t do anything hotheaded right now.” Jughead’s tone is different from what Betty’s used to, more authoritative, and a certain finality to what he was saying, always implying that he got the last word. Sweet Pea nods as Jughead takes Betty’s hand and leads her out of the bar and into the parking lot. He can feel her gaze on him, her curiosity and journalistic skills buzzing around in her head. </p><p>“You can ask, Betts.” He had been trying his best to steer her away from all things related to Serpent business, but if she is here for him, like she told him a few nights ago, he figures that she’s going to find out what goes down anyway. </p><p>“What’s happening now? Is it the Ghoulies?” he hands her one of the helmets as he hops onto his bike, putting his own on as well. </p><p>“Yeah. There’s tension because they think we stole some of their clients, and now they’re threatening us.” Betty nods and Jughead takes it as a signal that they can stop talking about it and he tells her to hang on tight, rumbling out of the parking lot and onto the street. </p><p> </p><p>“Sweetwater Swimming Hole? Jug, I used to come here all the time as a kid!” </p><p>“I know, I asked Archie. I used to come up here too, with Toni and Sweet Pea. We had a lot of fun up here, but it’s been awhile. I thought maybe we could create some new memories.” They shed their clothes until they’re both in their undergarments, tossing everything else to the side. </p><p>“That sounds perfect, Jug.” Betty smiles and leans in to kiss him, making him smile until she pokes him in the rib and begins running toward the water. “Last one in gets dunked!” she laughs as Jughead runs after her, not far behind. She’s about to jump in when he picks her up and throws her into the water, cannonballing in right after. Betty comes up for air and moves to the more shallow end where she can stand, the same place Jughead is standing in right now, smirking as she swims up to him.</p><p>“Don’t flatter yourself, Jones.” he holds back a laugh before straightening out, gaining his height on her as she looks up at him, their bodies only inches away. </p><p>“Hm, and what are you gonna do about it?” Her eyes darken, making Jughead smile. </p><p>“Well, I guess you can always… make it up to me.” </p><p>“Oh, really? How so?” she pulls him in for a bruising kiss, their lips clashing together as Jughead lifts her up so she’s straddling his waist as they walk out of the water, Jughead setting her down on one of the picnic blanket that he packed. </p><p>“Jug,” she gasps as his hands grasp the underside of her breast, his mouth following, making her hips arch. “Take it off,” she breathes, causing Jughead to moan against her soft skin. He unclasps her pastel blue bra with ease, something he and Sweet Pea learned how to do when they were fourteen with a pillow, bra, and timer, seeing who was the fastest to be able to take it off. He’s thankful for that now, but he doesn’t really like to think about how his best friend managed to get one of Toni’s sisters’ bras. </p><p>    He loses his train of thought when he looks down at Betty, her breasts on full display underneath him. “You are so beautiful,” he whispers against her, making her hands fly to his hair, tugging at his curls as he flicks his tongue over one of her nipples. His thumb swipes over the other one, making her whimper with delight. He goes down her stomach more to where her scars lay, and Betty’s too lost in the moment to remember to hide them away. He peppers sweet, gentle kisses onto them anyway, both the new and old as he makes his way down her body. He suddenly finds himself at her underwear, which he has looped his index finger around as he looks up at her, waiting for her permission. She nods, but catches his wrist before he pulls them down, making him stop. </p><p>    “Jug?” </p><p>    “Yeah, baby?”</p><p>    “I’m a virgin.” Her cheeks are red as he smiles softly against her skin, laying his forehead on her stomach before looking back up at her. </p><p>“So am I, angel. We can take things at whatever pace as you’d like, okay?” She nods and lets go of his wrist, a soft smile adorning her face. </p><p>“You can uh, keep going. If you want.” he chuckles at her shyness, because, yes, he <em> wants. </em></p><p>“Is that what <em> you </em>want?” She nods at him and he pulls her panties down, slipping them off her body as he sets them down on the side and goes back up to kiss her. </p><p>“Are you sure?” she smiles, nodding as he plays with her clit before his finger enters her, making Betty gasp with delight. He curls his finger inward before adding a second one, the sounds that come out of her making Jughead hard. He works at her until she comes undone, sounds of her pleasure ringing in his ears. Jughead can’t believe he got the privilege of making her feel that good; of leaving her <em> satisfied </em>. </p><p>“That felt <em> so good, </em>Juggie.” He smiles at the image of her underneath him, her cheeks a little red, her body glowing under the afternoon sun. “Do you want me to…” she draws her hand over his shorts, feeling his hardened length. </p><p>“No, baby. Today was about you.” She nods and pulls him in for a kiss, sweet and gentle, their tongues lazily moving together as one. </p><p> </p><p>They spend an hour more at Sweetwater Swimming Hole, laughing, talking, practicing cannonballs. They’re reading on their picnic blanket in a comfortable silence, enjoying each other’s company, Betty’s head on his chest, when Jughead speaks up.</p><p>“Betts?” </p><p>“Hm?”</p><p>“Have you ever thought about going to therapy?” </p><p>“Not really. Why?” He senses her going to cover up her stomach and takes her hands in his, rubbing small circles with his thumb across her hand. </p><p>“I don’t know. I guess I just want you to be okay. I wish you looked in the mirror and saw something beautiful, like the rest of us do. I wish you didn’t think you have to do this to yourself,” he brushes his fingers over her ribs, her stomach, “and I really wish you were the happy girl that you pretend to be.” She kisses him at that, and she thinks that he’s the first one who has ever noticed that she isn’t as happy as everyone thinks and accepted her for it. She kisses him because of his sweet words and his concern, because she can’t explain how thankful for him she is in words. </p><p>“Would you… uh, would you come with me? If I did?” he smiles at her tinted cheeks, </p><p>“Of course, Betty. Whatever you need.” </p><p>“Thanks, Jug. I can’t explain how thankful I am for you.” </p><p>“Someday, Coop. Someday you’ll realize that I would do anything for you, as long as it made you happy.” A tear slips down her face and he worries that maybe it was too much; too far, too fast. She senses his concern and smiles, kissing him so he tastes the saltiness of her tears against his lips. </p><p>“Happy tears, Jug. Happy tears.” she repeats, like she can’t believe it herself. They sit awhile longer, until his stomach grumbles, something Betty learns happens almost every other hour. </p><p>“Pop’s?” </p><p>“You read my mind,” he says, bringing her up with his hand in hers. They grab their clothes and put them back on before they get on Jughead’s motorcycle, driving out of what feels like they’re own little safe haven. </p><p> </p><p>    As they leave, and Betty thinks about their day, about <em> him, </em>she wonders if this is what being in love is supposed to feel like.</p><p> </p><p>    “Hey, I think I left my wallet on the counter inside, you okay to wait here for a sec?” Jughead says, trying to find his wallet. </p><p>    “Sure, Jug.” Betty waits by his bike in the back of the parking lot, looking up at the cloudy night sky. She’s lost in thought when she feels a man grab her from behind, clamping a hand over her mouth as she feels a cool metal below her rib. </p><p>    “Don’t. Move.” the man says, keeping his hand on Betty further as she squirms. There are tears threatening to fall, but she doesn’t want to seem weak, so she tries to breathe instead. <em> In, out, in, out.  </em></p><p>    “Betty!” Jughead runs over to her as the door to Pop’s slams behind him. </p><p>    “Hiya, Jonesy. Been awhile.” </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Yikes.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. hostage</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Betty gets kidnapped by Malachai.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hi everyone! Sorry it's taken me a little bit to update. My mental health has been up and down and writing this hasn't been the first thing on my mind. That said, I'm not incredibly happy with this chapter, especially the beginning, but I hope you like it anyway. Xoxo</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Let her go, Malachai. This is between you and me. Don’t bring her into this.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So, the Serpent King finally has a soft spot. Y’know, she’s awfully pretty. I can’t imagine what it’d be like to have her underneath me. Show her what it’s like to be with a real king.” Betty whimpers under his hand, and Jughead can see the silent tears that are running down her cheeks, making her green doe eyes brighter under the moonlight. If this were any other time, Jughead would tell her that she has the most beautiful eyes that he’s ever seen. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jughead breathes out, trying to stay calm despite the situation unfolding in front of him. He’s always been good at that - maintaining order during a chaotic time. “You can take me instead. Don’t bring her into this.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah, Jones. Always trying to play hero. I’m tired of it, honestly. So here’s what I’m gonna do. One of my boys is about to pull up, and we’re gonna take Betty to our hangout. Have some fun, get to know each other… all that good stuff. I’ll give you, hm, say, five hours? And by then I want all of our clients back. Otherwise, I’ll have my way with our Northside Princess over here. Maybe fuck her and then let my boys do whatever they want with her.” He has a sick smile on his face that makes Jughead tighten his grip on his switchblade, seething. A van pulls up behind Malachai and Betty, and two boys grab her and throw her in the truck as she fights against them, looking at Jughead with pleading eyes the whole time. Jughead runs closer to her, trying to get her despite the gun in Malachai’s hand. “See you at midnight, Jonesy.” He’s closed the door that Betty’s in, and Jughead takes the opportunity to sock him in the eye, making Malachai stumble back. Jughead roughs him up a little more until one of his boys pulls Malachai away and into the truck, speeding away with Betty inside.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fuck!” Jughead yells, kicking a nearby trash can over with his foot. He hops on his motorcycle and speeds to the Wyrm, texting Sweet Pea and Toni to get everyone together beforehand. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A bag is taken off Betty’s head, finally allowing her to see. Her hands are tied around a chair, along with her ankles. “Who the hell are you?” Betty spits out. She wonders if Jughead is okay; if he’s coming to get her. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Of course he’s coming to get you, dumbass. He wouldn’t just leave you here. Right? No, of course not. Never. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“So Blondie’s got a bit of a mouth on her. Makes sense why Jones would see something in you. And if it weren’t for that sassy little mouth of yours, it’s most definitely for your legs. Wouldn’t ya like to wrap them around my waist, princess? See what it’s like to be with someone </span>
  <em>
    <span>worthy</span>
  </em>
  <span>?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Eat shit. I know who you are, and I’m not scared of you,” (Yes she was.) “Jughead is going to come back for me, and he’s gonna kick your ass.” (She hopes.) Malachai lowers down close to her, his hot breath right above her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re not scared of me? Well, sweetheart,” he puts a switchblade against her cheek, pressing the cool metal onto her skin enough for Betty to feel the inkling of blood dripping down her face as Malachai stands back up, “you should be.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She knew the Ghoulies because she used to hear her mother telling her dad about them after dinner with a bottle of wine, when they thought Betty was asleep. She heard all about how they had no mercy; how her mother thought the amount of disappearances in downtown Greendale were linked to the Ghoulies. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Betty returns to reality when she hears Malachai snort a line of coke, making her anxious - she doesn’t want to be with him sober, let alone high. He laughs to himself and walks back over to Betty, who’s trying to breathe so she can think of a way out of here. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hm, Blondie, what do you say we play a game while we wait for your serpent king to come rescue you? Say… never have I ever?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do I have a choice?” She spits, making him laugh. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Seems like you’re already getting the hang of things.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why don’t we spice things up a bit? One shot for every finger down.” Betty asks, looking up at his beady eyes, ones that remind her of the villains that she pictured when reading mystery novels as a kid. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I like the way you think,” Malachai reaches into the bar area and grabs a bottle of Bacardi along with some shot glasses, the idea of straight vodka making Betty’s stomach turn.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’ll have to untie my hands, if you wanna play this, you know.” She doesn’t break eye contact with him, not even when his eyebrows furrow and his jaw clenches. “Unless you’re not the type to have fun like this. I get it, really. Drinking games aren’t for everyone. I won’t be able to get out, if that’s what you’re worried about. My legs are still tied up, and I imagine you’ll be paying a </span>
  <em>
    <span>very</span>
  </em>
  <span> close eye on me. Plus… I’ve been told I’m quite good with my hands.” She smiles and rakes her eyes down his body, ignoring her racing heart. She can tell he’s angry at the shot at his ability to drink, but his smirk seems to have overridden his insecure masculinity, letting Betty release the breath that she had been holding. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Malachai nods over to one of his boys to untie her, and then releases them out of the room, claiming that he wants Betty all to himself. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll start. Never have I ever been arrested.” Betty smiles as Malachai takes a shot, shaking out the sting down his throat. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Never have I ever hurt someone I loved,” Malachai says, handing Betty her shot. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Everyone’s hurt someone they’ve loved before, I can’t imagine you haven’t.” Betty says skeptically, but for a brief moment, she thinks there’s a certain hurt in his eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can’t hurt someone you love if you’ve never loved anyone.” He hands Betty the glass, and when his back turns, she pours it onto the floor behind her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p><span>They play until Malachai is having trouble standing properly and slurring his words. It’s an hour to midnight, and Betty figures she should take her chance to get out while she has it. “Wanna untie me? Have some fun?”</span><span><br/></span> <span>“Hell yeah I do, Blondie.” He unties her and she stands up, stretching her legs out. She sauntered over to him, placing him in a chair. </span></p><p>
  <span>“I have another game, if you’re up for it.” Malachai nods and Betty takes the bandana around his wrist and ties it around his head, blindfolding him. She seductively brushes her fingers against his jaw, before taking the ropes from the chair she was previously sitting in, tying them around his wrists. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’re you doing?” He asks, leaning his head down. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shh.” she puts a finger to his lips, and he smiles against her, making Betty’s eyes roll. She lands a punch on his nose, making him curse out in pain, struggling to get out of the rope. She’s about to go for another one when the doors slam open, and Jughead, Sweet Pea, Toni, Fangs, and about ten other serpents enter the room. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Betty?” All of the Serpents are looking at her, confused, and she feels her cheeks go red at the attention. She shakes out her hand, trying to relieve some of the pain. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hi, Juggie.” He bursts out laughing, and Toni and Sweet Pea join in, all of them proud of the blonde. After calming down, he walks over to Betty and wraps an arm around her shoulder, bringing one of her bruised knuckle up to press a kiss against. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How’d this happen, babe?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Vodka. Lots of vodka. I have to say, I’m more of a tequila girl myself. Y’know, Malachai,” she takes the blindfold off his eyes, “for a gang leader, you’re pretty stupid.” Jughead laughed, and kneeled down so he was eye level to Malachai. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I told you, we didn’t do shit. You should’ve listened to me, because now, I’m going to call in your Ghoulies before I leave so they can see what a fool you’ve made of yourself. This is a warning: do </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span> mess with my girl.” He stands up and punches Malachai in the eye, surely giving him a black eye to wake up with the next morning. Malachai huffs, and Jughead pulls out a gun, making Betty’s eyes widen. Toni holds her arm, keeping her back. He shoots it, the bullet going directly beside Malachai’s head. “Do this again and I’ll kill you.” Ghoulies begin to rush into the room at the sound of the gunshot, and Jughead smiles. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your girlfriend’s a WHORE, Jones.” Jughead’s about to go lay another hand on him when Sweet Pea goes up to Malachai, brass knuckles on, and punches him twice. There’s blood going down his face, and Sweet Pea joins the group again while Jughead leads the Serpents out of the hangout, Betty’s hand in his. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They’re in Betty’s room, and Jughead’s been quiet since they left the bar. His jaw set, he changes into the spare change of pajamas he’s kept in Betty’s third dresser drawer. She comes out of the bathroom to see him sitting on the bed, raking his hands through his hair. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jug, you haven’t said a word since we left. What’s up?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>What’s up?! </span>
  </em>
  <span>Betty, you were just kidnapped! Because of me! I didn’t want you caught up in all of this, but it’s inevitable. God, you have a cut on your cheek from his switchblade. And I can’t have that, Betts. I can’t have you get hurt. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Shit, </span>
  </em>
  <span>Betty. I never want you to see the side of me you saw today. This has to have been a mistake. No one can make our two insanely different lives work as one.” He sighs and she kneels in front of him, resting her hand on his knee. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jughead, stop trying to protect me. You know I’m stubborn as hell, and if you think I’m letting you get away from me because you don’t want me seeing who you are, you’re wrong. You do not get to walk away, not like this. If you’re gonna end it, you’re gonna need a damn good reason, because you don’t have one right now. If we’re gonna be together, and I so, desperately, want to be with you, you have to trust me to see every part of you, and accept it. We all have a little darkness, Jug. I’m not afraid of it, of</span>
  <em>
    <span> you</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Betty! If you got hurt, I would </span>
  <em>
    <span>never</span>
  </em>
  <span> forgive myself for it!” They’re whisper shouting, both in hushed tones because of her parents sleeping down the hall, but if they were alone, Betty thinks Jughead might’ve yelled to stress his point. They’re both standing up now, the only light in the room coming from the moonlight streaming through her bay window. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I hurt myself anyway! You can’t protect me from all the bad things in the world!” She laughs at this as she whisper yells back at him, and Jughead tries not to laugh at her antics, but fails. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Betty!</span>
  </em>
  <span>” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not wrong!” He scoops her up then, her giggling in his arms as he places her on the bed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re unbelievable, you know that?” She smiles and nods as she brings him close, pressing her soft lips against his own slightly chapped ones. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I love fluff:)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. hold me while you wait</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Betty takes a trip to therapy, among other things. Lots of fluff.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hi everyone! Sorry that it took me so long to update. There's a lot going on in the US right now, and it's a really scary time to be living in. I urge you to sign petitions, spread awareness, and help make change. The link below is an extensive document with ways to help. </p><p>https://docs.google.com/document/d/1Xa9Av-NfuFsWBHlsMvPiqJHdNedZgnCRW56qAS-7PGQ/mobilebasic?urp=gmail_link </p><p>Lots of love, hope you enjoy this chapter! xx</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“This room smells sterile. Maybe we should just go home.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Betty, I’m pretty sure I’m supposed to be the pessimist here. It’ll be okay, and if it’s not, this isn’t the only therapist in the area.” Betty nods and rests her head on Jughead’s shoulder as they sit in the waiting room of a therapist in Greendale, tapping her foot. They had left right after school, Jughead driving his truck and letting Betty play Taylor Swift songs to calm her nerves. He won’t admit it, but Betty swears she saw him mouthing the words to </span>
  <em>
    <span>Love Story</span>
  </em>
  <span>, which made her smile despite the anxiety she was feeling. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Betty Cooper?” an older woman with greying hair steps out of her office and calls her name, and Betty stands up and takes a deep breath, looking back at Jughead before she leaves. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Go get ‘em, Tiger.” Betty smiles as their hands shake, and if Dr. Burble feels the crescents on her palm, she doesn’t show it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She follows the woman into a small room with a comfortable looking couch, which she takes a careful seat on, sitting on the edge with her palms in her lap. The idea of getting comfortable here seemed foreign.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hi, Betty. First of all, although I’m not sure why you’re here yet, I’m proud of you for coming in. Coming to therapy can be a hard thing for some people, and you’re strong for doing it. Is this your first time?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, my mom is pretty strict, so I don’t think she would be happy if she knew I was here. My boyfriend, Jughead, he’s the one who convinced me to come here.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The one sitting outside?” Betty nods, smiling. “Tell me about you two.” So she does. She talks about how they met, and how they hated each other at first. She tells her about the Serpents, and the prejudice in their town; how it drives her crazy. She finds herself talking about her mother, telling Dr. Burble about all the times she felt inadequate growing up, and how she was taught to be the “perfect” daughter. Betty explains her relationships with the more important people in her life, such as Archie and Veronica, and before she realizes it, the 50 minutes are over. Betty pays with the cash she’s made from tutoring and working at Pop’s over the summer, and they schedule for next week. Walking out, Betty feels lighter than she did when she came in. Things feel different, but also the same. Jughead’s sitting in the same chair, reading his copy of </span>
  <em>
    <span>Murder on the Orient Express</span>
  </em>
  <span>. He stands up as Betty says goodbye to Dr. Burble, and she grabs his hand as they walk out to the car. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did it go okay?” Jughead asks, and Betty sees how genuine he’s being, how much he really cares about her, and the only thing she feels she can do right now is kiss him, so that’s what she does. She plants a firm kiss on his lips, both of them leaning against the trunk of FP’s truck, lost in a daze of young love. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, it did. Thank you, Jug. For bringing me here, for staying in the waiting room, for telling me to do this. I lo-...” she swallows and panics before gaining her composure, “thank you.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jughead must’ve heard it, but he doesn’t say anything about it. Instead, he kisses her again, thanking the lucky stars that he gets to call her his. “Let’s go home,” he whispers. She smiles against his lips and he feels her nod in agreement before stepping away and walking over to the passenger seat. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>During the ride to Jughead’s house, Betty plays her music again, making Jughead fake glare at her when he hears her song choices. His hand is on her thigh, absentmindedly rubbing his thumb in circles. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So… Taylor Swift, huh?” Betty laughs as Jughead holds back a smile and keeps his eyes on the road, aware that if he looks at her he’ll lose his tough exterior. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t wanna talk about it.” She smiles and plays her </span>
  <em>
    <span>Speak Now</span>
  </em>
  <span> album on shuffle, starting to sing along to </span>
  <em>
    <span>You Belong With Me</span>
  </em>
  <span>, laughing as she sings out the words to Jughead. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come on, Juggie! Sing with me!” After a while of Betty pouting at him, he complies, and she realizes how beautiful his voice is. She stops for a moment, taking in the beautiful boy in front of her. She joins in with him again, and they both belt their hearts out for the remainder of the car ride. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When they arrive at Sunnyside Trailer Park, he turns off the engine. “Betty, baby, if you tell anyone about this ever, I’m going to drop out of school and you’ll never see me again.” He stares at her dead in the eyes, making her burst out laughing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, Jug. It’ll be our little secret.” They walk hand in hand into the trailer, where Jughead scoops her up and brings her to his bed, setting her down before he kisses her neck, shoulder, collarbone, earlobe. She giggles and brings her palm to his cheek, leading him over to her lips. They kiss lazily for a while, tongues moving together as one, both of them content in each other's arms. “Take off your shirt,” she whispers, making Jughead let out a groan against her, quickly complying. “I want to explore with you. I want to learn the ins and outs of your body, and kiss every part of it. I want you to make me feel so good,  I can feel it in my toes. And eventually, I want you. </span>
  <em>
    <span>All</span>
  </em>
  <span> of you.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“God, Betty.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you want that too?” She whispers as she searches his eyes, looking for an answer, or a reason to pull back. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So badly.” She nods, a smile on her face, and together, they begin to explore. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Betty wakes up in Jughead’s arms, his bare chest slowly rising and falling. She checks her phone to see it’s around 7:30. Her stomach grumbles and she figures it wouldn’t be the worst thing in the world to treat herself to a sandwich. She untangles herself from Jughead slowly, careful not to wake him up, and grabs his t-shirt and old sweatpants to throw on. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She’s scraping peanut butter onto freshly toasted bread when she hears a knock at the door. She wipes her hands on a paper towel and opens the door, and on the other side is a young girl and her mother. It takes her a second before she realizes who it is, but the young girl seems to notice right away, jumping into Betty’s arms for a hug. “Jellybean! I’ve missed you so much.” She wraps her arms around the girl, who seems to be about 13 years old now. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s all that noise, Betts?” Jughead walks down the small corridor and into the kitchen to see the three girls standing there, and his eyes widen in shock. “Mom.” Betty’s own eyes widen at the word, and she suddenly realizes how similar everyone looks. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jughead!!” Jellybean runs into Jughead’s arms, practically tackling him for a hug. He hugs her back, still looking confused. She looks up at him, also looking a little puzzled. “So, what’s Betty doing here?” </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Welp.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. the love you left behind</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Jughead tries to deal with his mother in town &amp; a LOT of fluff.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>First off, I'd like to address the fact that the state of authority in the USA right now is beyond disgusting. We MUST do better. At the same time, seeing so many people united and taking a stand for the Black Lives Matter movement has been a positive in all of this anger and tragedy. I hope you're all staying safe and well, educating yourself, signing petitions, donating if you're able to, and talking to people about not only current events, but about your own mental health as well. This is a time to come together. </p><p>Secondly, it's about three am and I just wrote most of this chapter, so I apologize in advance for any mistakes. Anyway, your comments and kudos mean the world to me! Thank you for leaving them! xx</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Do you think that I could fit through the bathroom window? You could tell them an emergency came up.” Jughead was pacing as much as he could in the trailer’s half bathroom, having dragged Betty in there with him due to his state of shock. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jug, it’s gonna be okay. I’m sure there’s a valid explanation as to why they’re here.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What are they even doing here? Don’t get me wrong, I’m so glad to see them, well, I’m at least glad to see Jelly, which, by the way, I can’t believe you two know each other, but, Betts, I’m freaking out. I don’t wanna go back out there. Which is why I think the window is my only option. You give me a headstart out of here and then go tell them I had an emergency. Or! Or, I can pretend I’m throwing up, and you can tell them that they should leave and come back another time. That’d work, don’t you think?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Babe, take a deep breath with me?” She breathed in and out, gesturing Jughead to follow suit. Once his breathing slowed, she brought him so he was in front of her as she leaned against the bathroom counter, her holding him in place. “How about I tell them that now isn’t a good time, and that they should come back for lunch tomorrow? I’ll cook, and in return, you can tell me what we’re trying to run away from.” He nods, cupping her face to bring her in for a kiss. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you,” he whispers, feeling her nod against his lips in response. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Be right back,” she says, kissing him one more time before opening the door. Jellybean was eating Betty’s forgotten sandwich, while Gladys looked around the living room area, seeming hesitant. “Hey, so this all just happened really quickly. I know you came all this way, but it’s just not a good time right now. Maybe you two can come back here tomorrow for lunch?” Gladys is about to speak when Jellybean jumps up from her seat, marching over to Betty with a hand out. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Make some mac n cheese and you’ve got yourself a deal.” Betty shakes her hand, smiling at the girl’s goofy personality. “By the way, Betty, it’s JB now, I’m not a child anymore - I’m twelve. Tell Jughead that too, when you two are kissing and stuff.” Betty cheeks flush as the girl walks outside and into a car that seems to have been beat up a little bit. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’ll be staying at a motel nearby. If you could tell FP that we’re here, that’d be great.” Gladys shuts the door, leaving Betty to process the past fifteen minutes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jug, you can come out now!” she hears the bathroom door open softly before he peeks into the kitchen, making sure the coast is truly clear. “I’m gonna make two new sandwiches, seeing as JB ate mine. Who, by the way, has sass to rival yours.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey! No one can measure up to my sass. Or my ass.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jug!” he chuckles, handing her a knife as he watches her take out the bread. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Also, what do you mean by </span>
  <em>
    <span>JB</span>
  </em>
  <span>?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jellybean goes by JB now, as she feels that Jellybean is “too childish.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Someday that kid will learn that those initials are stained by a shitty love song from 2010.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know, I used to dance in my room to that song. I’d wait until my mom left and then hop around on my bed, playing the music as loud as I could. He was probably my first celebrity crush.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I would </span>
  <em>
    <span>pay</span>
  </em>
  <span> to see little Betty Cooper dancing around in her bedroom as an act of rebellion against Alice Cooper. However, if you ever wanna recreate that scene, maybe, less clothes and a different song, I’m all for it.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Juggie!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What? You could dance, and then I’d step in,” he comes up behind her and presses his mouth to her left shoulder, “and kiss you here,” moves her hair to the side and kisses her neck, “and there,” and then moves to her right shoulder, doing the same, “and there, and then I’d spin you around, to face me, just like this,” he puts their hands above her head and twirls her, smiling at Betty’s giggles, “and then…” he smiles, “I’d kiss you right here,” he plants a kiss on her forehead, “and then I’d have to go here,” he brushes his lips against her nose, “and finally…” his lips meet Betty’s and she loses herself against his touch, relishing the feel of their mouths as one, both of them languidly moving together. Jughead pulls away, both of them a bit breathless, “there.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You make me very happy,” Betty whispers. It’s just him and her, his forehead is against hers, with the only light in the room coming from the moonlight shining through the trailer’s little window, and he leans in to kiss her again before his stomach grumbles, making Betty playfully swat him on the arm. “Jug! We were having a moment!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What can I say? I’m a growing boy, Betts. Now, let me show you how to make The Perfect Peanut Butter and Jelly.” she rolls her eyes, smiling as he takes the knife from her. “You have to have the correct PB to J ratio, otherwise one or the other can be too overpowering. It also needs to be cut in a triangle, because if it’s cut in half, there isn’t as much sandwich.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright, Julia Child.” She boosts herself up to sit on top of the counter, laughing and watching him work intently. When she asks how he knows there's extra sandwich when they're in triangles, he glares at her like she’s just asked the most baffling question he’s ever heard, and retaliates by putting a dollop of peanut butter on her nose. She laughs as he kisses it off, and Betty thinks that this is what it feels like to be at peace. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They’re both sitting on Jughead’s bed: him against the headboard, and her in front of him to the right, legs criss-crossed. They’d been talking about how Cheryl and Toni were finally dating, and how they were going to have the entire school at their bidding, which led to the conversation of the story of how Cheryl is actually Betty’s cousin, and the topic of family leads to a moment of silence, both of them, just for a second, enjoying the blissful ignorance. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jug," Betty breaks the silence, "I am </span>
  <em>
    <span>always</span>
  </em>
  <span> on your side, but I need to know why I’m on it. I know you don’t want to talk about your mom, but, come tomorrow, this problem you’ve pushed down, whatever it is, will resurface.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She was always carrying this red notebook around. It was leather bound - probably cost more than the dinner we had every night. She never opened it, though. Didn’t write in it, read it. Nothing. One time I asked her why she had it if she never did anything with it, and she said, “</span>
  <em>
    <span>This</span>
  </em>
  <span> was supposed to be my future.” I didn’t understand at the time; I didn’t need an elaborate answer,  but a couple months later, her and my dad got in this huge fight. Like, broken plates, fist shaped hole in the wall, fight. She stormed out, saying she was going to cool off. Her notebook had dropped onto the floor, and I picked it up, and went to Jellybean and I’s room. She would sleep with me in my bed, those nights,” Jughead softly smiles. “It was the only good part about them. I would give her my headphones and play music to drown out the sounds of my dad on the floor, just sobbing his eyes out, and I would lay there, waiting for her to wake up and ask where my mom had gone, why my dad had taken another drink after promising not to. Anyway, that night I sat there and read through that little red notebook. Turns out, it was from high school. Every page had the date in blue, along with a little motivational quote. She talked about her best friends, and how she got into state college - how she was finally going to get out of here. It went downhill, towards the end. She got pregnant with me, and there was a whole page of her handwriting, saying that</span>
  <em>
    <span> this baby is going to ruin my life</span>
  </em>
  <span>, and that </span>
  <em>
    <span>this is the worst thing that has ever happened to me. </span>
  </em>
  <span>I remember crying all night, thinking that I was the reason that my family fell apart. Not my dad’s drinking, or the slammed doors and fucked up cycle of never ending apologies. I thought it was all me. She took off with Jellybean two months later, leaving me to come home to a twenty dollar bill and a note with the date in blue, and a motivational quote at the top, saying she was sorry. I was thirteen, at the time.” Jughead sighs at the lump in his throat, and focuses on twiddling his thumbs with the comforter. “My mom left me behind. She left me here like I was nothing. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Because</span>
  </em>
  <span> I was nothing.” He’s not sure why he feels ashamed when he says it, but he can’t seem to lift his eyes up at her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Baby…” she whispers, cupping his face with her palm so she can bring his eyes to reach hers. He was scared of the risk that he’d look at her and see pity, but instead, there’s a mix of anger and sadness washing through her emerald irises. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s okay.” Betty shakes her head at this, and wraps her arms around his torso, closing her eyes against his chest, listening to his heart beat against her ear - the reminder that they are both here, and they are alive, despite the challenges life has thrown at them. His arms are wrapped around her waist as well, and she feels his chin on the crown of her head, breathing in her scent. They stay there for a few moments, relishing each other’s touch. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>After a few moments, Betty looks back up. “I’m here with you, Jug. Every step of the way, we’re going to deal with this.” He nods, and judging by the anxiety in his stomach that has seemed to dissipate at her words, he knows that he really, truly, believes her.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Next up, a meal with the Jones' (and Betty). Let me know your thoughts!!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. falling like stars</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Gladys and JB come over for lunch, and Betty and Jughead are softies for each other.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hi everyone! I'm so sorry that it's taken me so long to update. Life's been pretty hectic, but I'm back now. Let me know your thoughts in the comments:) Enjoy! xx</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The following morning, Jughead makes Betty a nice breakfast in bed, consisting of the last three Eggo waffles he had in the fridge, mainly because it was one of the limited amount of meals he knew how to make (not that anyone had to know that). “Morning, beautiful.” He walks in and sets the tray on her nightstand, taking in the way her eyes flutter open as she wakes, blonde hair fanned out across the right side of her pillowcase. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“G’morning,” Betty sleepily mumbles, reaching out for Jughead. “Are you ready for today?” She seems to be waking up a bit more, sitting up to kiss Jughead before taking a waffle. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think so. I feel better knowing I have you here with me.” Betty smiles as they eat - she could get used to mornings like this.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>JB and Gladys arrive at the Jones’ trailer around 12:30pm, giving Betty enough time to go home to shower and get a change of clothes, and then come back to help make the promised mac n’ cheese for JB (and Jughead, because the boy told her he’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>very </span>
  </em>
  <span>against the idea of salads, but if she makes the lasagna he loves, he’s willing to compromise). FP comes shortly after, causing a bit of tension in the room before JB runs over to hug him. They all sit around the small kitchen table - extra folding chairs at the ends so everyone can fit. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thanks for making this, Betts.” Jughead smiles, and Betty takes his hand and squeezes it, aware of how uncomfortable the silence is making him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let’s dig in, shall we?” Betty suggests, grabbing the serving spoon and offering it to JB, who gladly takes it. She grabs some salad for herself - just enough so it’ll cover her plate without piling on too much. She pours an inkling of dressing so no one thinks she’s weird to eat it without it (it makes her wonder how many calories are in a serving, but she shakes away the thought and focuses on chewing and swallowing without overthinking it too much). If Jughead notices the look on her face or the intrusive thoughts overtaking her brain, he doesn’t say anything, but he does stare at her for longer than usual before bringing attention back to his plate. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So, Gladys, why’d you show up? Finally realize that you shouldn’t abandon your son and husband out of nowhere?” FP asks, staring at the older woman. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dad,” Jughead interferes, clearly feeling secondhand embarrassment (though, he does wonder the same thing. FP just had the guts to say it out loud). </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, it’s okay, Jug.” Gladys steps in, her fake smile one to rival Alice Cooper’s. “I thought it’d be good for JB and I to come see how you were both doing. But clearly, you’re still the bastard, almighty Serpent King with no manners that I left all those years ago. I knew you’d never change. At least you did one thing right - at least you didn’t drag Jughead into that mess of a life with you.” FP looks like he’s about to flip the table when Jughead takes a deep breath, not having felt this level of tensity from his parents in a while.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Actually, mom, I uh, I’m a Serpent. I lead them now.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jughead! You </span>
  <em>
    <span>what</span>
  </em>
  <span>? God, you’re just like your father, aren’t you? I knew you’d turn out like him. Betty, you should get away from the Jones men while you can. They’ll just turn out to be drunks with a superiority complex. Trust me, Jughead’s gonna be a high school dropout turned alcoholic before you know it. Come on, JB. I don’t want you to see these two ever again.” Gladys stands up, her fork dropping onto her plate with aggression, clearly infuriated. FP, Jughead, and JB all sit there in shock, clearly speechless at her outburst. Betty, though, was </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span> about to put up with slander against her boyfriend, or his father, no matter how fucked up their relationship might be. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ms. Jones, I can assure you that if I had to put up with a second of the bullshit you just pulled, I’d want to get drunk too. You aren’t allowed to speak to my boyfriend, </span>
  <em>
    <span>your son</span>
  </em>
  <span>, like that. Not now, not ever. The Serpents are good people, and Jughead is one the most thoughtful, kind, intelligent, and amazing people I know. Just because you left him for the past six years doesn’t mean you’re not his mother anymore. Start acting like one.” Betty challenges, never losing eye contact with the woman. Gladys stares at her in shock, eyebrows furrowed, but she doesn’t scare Betty. After dealing with Alice for years, there aren’t many authority figures that Betty fears. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Whatever. Come on, JB. We’re leaving.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Actually, Mom, I think I’m going to stay here for a little bit, if that’s okay with Dad,” the girl looks over to FP, who smiles and nods at the younger girl. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fine. Drop her off at the motel when she’s done, FP.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sure.” Gladys slams the door, and with that, FP bursts out laughing. “Y’know what, I like you, Betty. Thanks for looking out for my boy.” Betty smiles, a little red on the cheeks from the attention, but she appreciates it nonetheless. “Come on, JB, let’s go get some milkshakes from Pop’s for everyone.” </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>They’re on the couch, crisscrossed knees touching as they sit in a comfortable silence. “Thank you, for today,” Jughead whispers, unable to express how grateful he is to have her with him. It was when she was talking back to his mother, all fired up and defending him and his family, that he knew for sure: he was in love with her. What he felt for her… it was finding her little snores cute, singing along to Taylor Swift, and giving her the last fry. It was learning what her body language meant, and when she needed a break. It was cleaning her cuts and kissing her scars, and it was hugs from behind and kisses on her forehead. It was remembering the taste of her lips for days, and searching for her emerald eyes whenever he walked down the school hallway. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And because he felt this way, </span>
  <em>
    <span>because</span>
  </em>
  <span> he cared so much about her, all of his thoughts from the day were focused on her. “You didn’t eat much today,” he says. It’s not a question. Rather, an observation; a statement.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I had a big breakfast,” she blurts, the lie coming out of her mouth quicker than she processed what he had said. He looks at her and waits, giving her the time to remember that she doesn’t have to pretend with him - that he’s not going to get mad at her or snitch to her therapist. “No,” she sighs, “I guess I didn’t eat much today.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You never really eat all that much, do you?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I eat.” Betty looks down nervously, scratching the side of her thumb as a distraction. Jughead notices, but doesn’t say anything. Instead, he takes his hands in hers, and brushes his thumb against her knuckle, not looking fazed by the situation. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That isn’t what I asked, hon.” His tone is so soft, so gentle, that Betty thinks she could get drunk off of it. She thinks she could hear his voice sing all of her favorite music and read aloud all of her favorite books and she wouldn’t mind one bit. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know when it started. I just remember one day looking at food and being so disgusted at the thought of eating it, so I didn’t. I would go days relying on granola bars and carrots to keep me energized, and slowly, my weight began to drop. And then one day, my mom complimented me. She told me that I </span>
  <em>
    <span>was finally looking like I was supposed to. </span>
  </em>
  <span>That </span>
  <em>
    <span>the weight I lost made me more desirable. </span>
  </em>
  <span>It was a shitty compliment, I know. But she was </span>
  <em>
    <span>finally </span>
  </em>
  <span>proud of me, and I couldn’t bear the thought of disappointing her. And then it became less about my mom, and more for me - something I could “fix” about myself. I finally had control, and it felt so good. So I would set goals for myself, in terms of losing weight. But once I hit my target, I figured why not one more pound? Why not two? Maybe eventually, I’ll be able to look in the mirror, and not hate what I see.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Betty, baby, listen to me when I say that you are the most beautiful girl that I’ve ever laid my eyes on, both inside and out. And someday, you’ll see what the rest of us see. But until then, I’ll remind you everyday, as many times as you need, okay?” There are tears in her eyes as she nods, and although she can’t bring herself to fully believe all of Jughead’s words, seeing the look in his eyes makes her want to try. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>If you're struggling with any of the thoughts that Betty's having in this chapter, you are not alone, you are beautiful, and you can reach out for help. </p><p>CRISIS HOTLINES IN THE USA: </p><p>National Eating Disorders Association Information and Referral Helpline<br/>800-931-2237</p><p>National Association of Anorexia Nervosa and Associated Disorders<br/>847-831-3438</p><p>National Suicide Prevention Hotline<br/>800-273-TALK (8255)</p><p>National Drug and Alcohol Treatment Hotline (Treatment referrals)<br/>800-662-HELP (4357)</p><p>National Domestic Violence Hotline<br/>800-799-SAFE (7233)</p><p>National Sexual Assault Hotline<br/>800-656-HOPE (4673)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. i will spend my whole life loving you.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The beginning of Betty and Jughead's end together.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is it, the final chapter! Sorry for how short this is, but I hope you all enjoy it. Stay on the lookout for my next fic, coming soon! </p><p>Love you all! xx</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Their bags are packed for New York. It’s a dream that they’ll be in the same state for college, even more that they’ll be in the same city. Betty gets into Columbia regular decision, and Jughead gets into NYU, with such a considerable amount of scholarship money that he almost cries. Veronica goes to Barnard, Archie goes to Tulane, Toni takes a gap year to save up money, following Cheryl to USC to do some photography and stay with her girlfriend, and Sweet Pea decides to take classes at the community college until he can get the grades he can get out of Sunnyside Trailer Park. Both Betty and Jughead decide to leave Riverdale as early as possible, opting to get away from their parents and the town as soon as they can. JB cries when he leaves, having just come back after deciding to stay with FP, who’s gotten back on his feet now that she’s back home. The day before they leave, Betty throws out everything from her little drawer under the sink, and smiles at the healing cuts on her abdomen. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Their first time together is on the fourth of July on a picnic blanket under the fireworks, and Betty learns that </span>
  <em>
    <span>this </span>
  </em>
  <span>is what it means to be</span>
  <em>
    <span> worshipped.</span>
  </em>
  <span> It’s nowhere near perfect - in fact, it’s sloppy, a bit confusing, and Jughead’s so nervous to hurt the girl underneath him that he can’t get her bra off, making Betty laugh. They learn each other’s bodies, professing their love for one another as they come, and Betty can’t ask for a night as beautiful as that one.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They go through a tough breakup during the last semester of freshman year, both of them feeling too busy for the other, and at one point Betty yells that they’re wasting their time, and Jughead yells back that if that’s the case, they might as well end it. They stay that way until October of sophomore year, when she shows up at his dorm at three in the morning, bunny pajamas still on as she tells him she thinks this is the worst mistake she’s ever made. To this, he presses her up against the wall and thanks fuck that his roommate isn’t home. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They move in together the summer going into junior year, and their apartment is smaller than Jughead’s old trailer, has a few rats that Betty wakes up the building by screaming at, and a half broken air conditioning unit, but they don’t mind, because it’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>theirs</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>On a late Tuesday afternoon, Jughead comes home to find Betty playing with a random kitten, and they stare at each other, panicked for a good fifteen seconds in silence before he bursts out smiling. She tells him how she found it on the way home in an alley, and she couldn’t leave it there and then accidentally fell in love with him. He tells her they should take it to a vet, and when she asks if they can keep it, Jughead gives her a look, saying </span>
  <em>
    <span>absolutely not</span>
  </em>
  <span>. She gives him her best puppy dog eyes and he sighs. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>(They name him Atticus.)</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jughead Jones doesn’t find luck on fallen eyelashes, hasn’t seen any shooting stars to wish upon, and can’t remember the last time he had a birthday candle to blow out, but if he did; if he had, he thinks nothing he could have wished for would’ve measured up to Betty Cooper.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>No, Betty is the girl who makes words overflow on paper, begging to be written. She’s the spark of a book that you never want to end, the perfect balance of fire and ice. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Betty watches Jughead defy all the expectations that anyone ever had for him. She sees him make it out of Riverdale, go to college, make a man out of himself, never reaching for a bottle like his father had when things got hard. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Over the coming years, they’ll learn the ins and outs of each other. They’ll get in fights, yell angry words, cry happy tears, smile ear to ear.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>One day, when Betty arrives back at their apartment to Jughead asleep on the floor after a busy week, Atticus nuzzled into his chest and a plate of her favorite food on the living room table, she knows that </span>
  <em>
    <span>this, he, </span>
  </em>
  <span>is what she wants the rest of her life to look like. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jughead, Betty thinks, feels like coming home. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>